You're all I need
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Multiple one shots of Spoby.
1. Chapter 1

Toby's on his way over to Spencer's for a movie night when he spotted Alison sitting on her porch. He tried his best to avoid her, but he still caught her eye. "Toby, hey" Alison says while standing up. Toby pauses and looks at her. He wanted nothing more than to ignore her and run to Spencer's. "Hi Alison" he waves at her awkwardly. "Come over here I want to talk to you". He stutters over his words "I really should be getting to Spencer". "Come on I just want to talk to you for a minute" she says with a smirk. "Fine" he sighs while slowly walking towards her. Alison meets him haft way down the steps. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks. "I just wanted to see if we're okay. I know you said the night I disappeared you forgave me for what happened to Jenna" she says. "I forgave you, but that doesn't make us friends" he says firmly. She frowns "that's a shame, because we were friends once a long time ago before Jenna, before A, even before Spencer". Toby smiles to himself "yeah until I saw your bitchy side".

"I'm sorry Toby. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I'm sorry for what I said about your mom. I'm sorry for everything" she says almost sounding sincere. He nodes "okay, I should really get to Spencer she's probably looking for me". He turns to walk down the path, but Alison stops him by grabbing his arm. "Wait Toby" she says while turning him around. "Why Spencer?" she asks. "What'd you mean?" he asks. "I mean why did you pick her why are you so okay to kiss her, but not me?" she questions. "For one she's MY GIRL and I love her. She took the time to get to know me when no one else did. When I was accused of murder she was there for me and I was there for her!" Toby was practically yelling at this point. "She may have been there for you, but I am ten times hotter than her!" she yells. Toby shakes his head "you're wrong". "Stop the games Toby I know you wanna kiss me!" she shouts. He shakes his head "never". Alison steps forward and strokes his arm "Come on Toby you want to kiss me forget about Spencer for a minute and just kiss me". Alison closed her eyes and started coming in for a kiss. "No!" Toby shouts while pushing her back. "What the hell!" she screams. "You must be a big fan of near death experiences, because if Spencer knew she would kill you for sure!" he yells. Alison scuffles Spencer doesn't scare me". Toby shakes his head and walks quickly over to Spencer's.

When Toby entered the Hastings house he could smell popcorn popping in the microwave and coffee brewing in the coffee pot. He spotted Spencer standing in front of the fridge with the door open. He chuckled to himself when he heard her mumble and curse to herself as she rumbles threw the fridge. She finally closes the fridge and turns around to see her handsome boyfriend standing there. Her face lights up as she smiles. "Hey Toby" she walks over and pecks him on the lips. "Hey" he says nervously. He was still worked up about what just happened outside. He knows he should tell Spencer, but is afraid of her reaction. He knows she'll be pissed and most likely try to kill Alison. He also knows that if he keeps it to himself and she finds out. Spencer would kill them both. Spencer noticed the worried look on Toby's face. She walks towards him and grabs his hands. "Hey, is everything okay?" she asks with full concern. He fakes a smile and nodes "yeah I was just thinking about how much I love you and how forgiving you can be". She laughs and says "okay, is that all you seem distracted?"

He shrugs his jacket off and lays it on the back of the chair he was sitting on. "Um Spencer you remember when I told you about Alison being rude to my mother?" She nodes and lets him continue. "You remember when I told you my mom walked in on us?" Spencer rolls her eyes "yes". "Well I was just wondering how you would react if Alison tried to kiss me?" he asks. "I would be pissed why do you ask?" For the secant time that night Toby started stumbling over his words as he spoke. "I'm not saying Ali's tried to before or tonight even I was just wondering what your reaction would be if she did". Spencer's face turns red and her eyes fill with anger. "Did she try to kiss you?" she asks. "What" he asks trying to avoid an argument. 'Alison, did she try to kiss you!?" she yells. "Um well uh" he tries to speak. "I'll kill her!" she shouts while standing up. Toby stands up and places his hands on her shoulders. "Spence relax nothing happened I pushed her away its okay" he says. "No it's not okay nobody tries to kiss my boyfriend! I don't care if she just got back from the dead, she's dead!" Spencer yells while heading for the door.

Spencer runs outside and Toby chases after her. "No Spencer! Spencer wait Spencer!" he tries to stop her, but she wasn't stopping. "She is so dead I told her not to cause you anymore trouble!" she shouts while marching up Alison's porch. Without even knocking Spencer barges into her house searching for Alison. "Alison!" Spencer yells. Alison walks out of the kitchen. Her eyes widen once she sees me and a pissed off Spencer. Alison screams in fright when Spencer tackled her against the wall. "I told you to stay away from him if you even think about touching him again I'll kill you!' Spencer shouts while slamming Alison's back against the wall. Toby pulls Spencer away from Alison. "Spencer stop let's just go". "Toby should have been with me, he always belonged with me!' Alison shouts. Spencer steps up and slaps Alison across the face. Alison turns her head back at Spencer and glares at her. "Spence" Toby says while turning her to face him. She looks at him her eyes burning daggers into his brain. He grabs her chin and tilts her head up, so she's looking at him. "You don't need to worry about Alison I love you and only you". Spencer attempts a smile and says "I love you too". Toby puts his arms around HIS GIRL and presses a tender kiss upon her lips. The tenderness gives away to passion.

"Oh! You guys are so gross can't you two at least wait until you get back to your house?" Alison says in discuss. They weren't stopping the two kept making out as if their lives depended on it. Alison almost threw up in her mouth when she saw them kissing with tongue. "Okay, fine I'll leave!" she exclaims while heading for the back door. She opens the door and looks back at the two love birds. She shivered in discuss when she heard moans coming from their mouths. Alison finally walks out and slams the door behind her.

Meanwhile Spencer and Toby were too busy making out to notice Alison leave. Toby presses Spencer's back against the kitchen counter. She giggles into his mouth once he picked her up and set her on top of the counter. She wraps her legs around his waist and moans at the feeling of his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. Spencer moved her hands down to unbutton his shirt. Once she unhooked all the buttons, his shirt went flying across the room. The next thing to go was Spencer's jacket and scarf. Spencer moaned when Toby began kissing down her neck. "Tobes" she breaths out 'Yeah?' he asks. She pulls away from his kisses and smirks at him "I think we should finish this over at my house". He nodes "oh right". Spencer giggles again when Toby picked her up and carried her all the way back to her place. Once they got there they started making out and ripping off each other's clothes while heading up to Spencer's bedroom.

After hours of making multiple rounds of love to each other the two finally got exhausted and went to sleep safe in each other's arms. The next morning they woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Spencer walked over to her dresser and put on one of Toby's shirts that she's "borrowed" and walked down stairs. When she opened the door she saw Alison standing there with the dark gray shirt that Toby was wearing last night and her jacket. "I think you left some things at my house" Alison says awkwardly while handing them to her. Spencer grabs the clothes than slams the door in her face. "Who was that?' Toby asks while walking down the stairs. "Just Alison returning our clothes" she says. Toby reaches for his shirt, but Spencer yanks it back. "I don't think so it's mine now". "Theft" he teases. She laughs "oh you know you love me in your clothes". "You know" he says in a low seductive voice "I'm starting to think you've been stealing all my shirts so I won't have any left to wear". She smiles and winks "now you're catching on". He smiles and puts his hands on her shoulders "your right I do love seeing you in my clothes, but I like you better without any clothes" They both smirk and go in for a kiss. They start making out when toby moved them to the couch to have a repeat of last night.


	2. Chapter 2

For years everyone thought Alison was dead. Now she's alive and back in Rosewood. She's back as the queen bee and wants her crew back. When Alison disagrees with Spencer dating Toby she makes her choose between her and Toby.

( )

After the craziness with A, Ezra being shot and Alison having Alison back in Rosewood. I haven't had much time to relax. Everyone was shocked to see Alison alive. Since Alison's mom was found dead a week ago my parents are letting her stay with us. Which would have been fun if this was three years ago, but living with Alison is pure hell. She's always in the bathroom; she's making me do everything for her_, _and she comments on everything I do and it's annoying.

On Friday morning I was down stairs filling up my cup with coffee. "Breakfast was good Spence, but my eggs were a little runny" Alison says while standing up. "Here's an idea start making your own breakfast" I say. I watch as she sets her dishes on the counter and walks away. "Are you going to wash those?' I ask. "Won't you do it for me Spence be a friend?" she says. "You're kidding right" I question. "Come on I've been dead for two years" she says. "Okay, you weren't actually dead" I remind her. "Come on Spencer, please" she pleads. I sigh "fine". "Great I'm going to take a shower" she turns away and heads up stairs. I turn around to wash Alison's breakfast dishes. I looked over my shoulder when I saw Toby walk through the door.

"Hey" I smile and turn to face him. He smiles "hey, where's Cruela de vil?" I smile and shake my head "she's taking a shower". He grins "awesome, so how long do you think she will be?" I shrug "I don't know ten maybe fifteen minutes". "Perfect" he smirks while wrapping his arms around my waist". "What are you doing?" I ask while looping my arms around his neck. "I just thought we could get a little us time". "Oh" I laugh than press my lips on his for a fiery kiss. He pulls me closer and runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I moan when his tongue slips into my mouth. I could feel his hands running up and down my waist while my fingers got tangled up in his hair. He pressed me against the counter and was getting ready to lift me up if it weren't for the fake coughing noise coming from behind us.

We turn around slowly and see Alison standing there with her hands on her hips. She raises her eye brows and says "do you two ever come out for air?" "Actually we try not to" I say. "I thought you were taking a shower". "I was, but I came down to ask if you saw my white skirt, but now I see you're a little busy" she says. I felt Toby's arm wrap around my waist and pulled my back against his chest. "Why would I know where your skirt is?" I ask. "Because I asked you to do my laundry last night and my skirt was in there" she says. "I never did your laundry who do you think I am Cinderella?" I ask. "All I asked you to do is a few favors for me like do my laundry, cook for me, and clean my dishes. Why are you making such a big deal?" "Because you're trying to make me your little maid and most likely you're trying to pull me back into your little world of misery. Once again you're trying to control my life" I say. "I am not controlling your life cut me some slack Spencer I mean I let you keep Toby didn't I?" "There you go thinking you control me, and what do you mean you let me keep Toby he's not a puppy he's my boyfriend!" I yell. "Which I don't understand why I mean no offense to Toby, but Spencer you could do so much better" she says. "Alison!" I yell. "What I'm just saying you could. I mean what ever happened to that British doctor Wren, man he was gorgeous you should of kept him" she says.

Stop, first of all I love Toby not Wren and secondly Wrens sketchy and can't be trusted" I say. "That's a shame" she says. "Hey, what ever happened to you saying I should trust Toby and I could believe him now all of a sudden you're trying to keep me away" I say. "Spencer I'm going to go" Toby says while removing his hand from my waist. "What?" I ask sadly. "I should get to work okay, I'll call you later" he pecks me on the lips than walks out. I turn back to face Alison and yell "what the hell is wrong with you?" "What? I didn't say he had to leave" she says. "Why do you always have to shut him down like that? Toby has never done anything to you; you just always have to find ways to pick on him don't you!" I yell. "Spencer I didn't do it to hurt him I just did it to protect my reputation" she says. "Reputation what do you mean? I'm the one dating him" I say. "Exactly, the thing is your in my group, I can't be seen with the girl that's dating the guy known for blinding his stepsister" she says. At that moment I felt like slapping the hell out of her. "You were the one that blinded Jenna" I remind her' "Yes, but people don't know that. You have a choice here Spencer, it's either me or him" she says

( )

Later that night I was sitting inside my loft watching reruns of "Friends". I was worried about what Alison could be telling Spencer. What if she convinced Spencer to break up with me?" No, I should know Spencer better than that. There was a gentle knock on my door. I leap the sofa to open the door and see Spencer standing there. "Hey can we talk" she says. I gestured for her to come in. We sit down on the couch to face each other. "What's going on?" I ask. "When you left you can pretty much guess that Alison and I talked about things" she starts I node and say "Yeah". "We talked about a lot of things like school, new music, and about you and me" she says. "What about us?" I ask. "Here's the thing Alison doesn't want us together, because she's afraid it will ruin her reputation, so she gave me a choice that I could either pick you or her" she explains. "Oh" I say sadly. I look down expecting her to say she choose Alison. "Well I hope the choice you made makes you happy, because that's all I want for you". "Yeah me too" she pauses for a secant "because I picked you". I snap my head up at her "you did?" She smiles "yeah". "Why?" I ask. "Alison's been my friend for many years, but ever since you became a part of my life you have always been there for me. I can always depend on you and you depend on me. We're a team you and me. I want the person that would do anything for me and always be there for me and it's you it's always been you and it will always be you. Plus I kind of love you a lot". I laugh at the last part. "I kind of love you a lot too" I say. "Good now come on" she stands up and offers me a hand. "Where are we going?" I ask while taking her hand and standing up. "To your bedroom" she says. "For what?" I ask. She turns her head back and smirks at me "to finish what we started this morning". I grin and follow her to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prom?**

Prom is the one thing every girl looks forward to in high school. For a girl it's the 3rd most important event of her life. Not so much for the boys though. Boys don't really enjoy wearing a tuxedo, buying a girl flowers, and dancing in front of people. The only good thing about prom for boys is they get to stare at hot girls in dress, that and the food.

All though for Spencer Hastings, prom was never something she looked forward to. For the first three years of high school. She always thought prom was a waste of time and money. That's the excuse she would tell people. The truth was she was afraid of going alone to prom. She was afraid of being the only one without a date. Freshmen year it did not bother her much. Since all of her friends were single just like her.

The fear started in the 10th grade when all of her friends started getting boyfriends. Spencer, feared that she would be the only one in her group of friends to not have a date to prom. That fear went away when she started dating the world's sweetest boy, Toby Cavanaugh. Now her only problem is how will she ask Toby to prom?

Spencer plans to ask Toby to prom over a game of scrabble. Right now Spencer's in her house with her friends getting everything ready for tonight. "Are you sure this is a good way to ask Toby to prom?" Hanna asks. "Yes it's perfect. Scrabble is our thing. The first time we played is when we started dating and it brings us both good memories," Spencer says. "Besides the fact that Toby kicked your ass," Emily teases. Spencer glares at her and says "he only beat me by eight points. I hardly call that a complete ass kicking." "It is for you," Emily says. "It's also funny because Toby beat you with a simple word like goofball," Aria says. "Can we focus here? I have to get everything ready," Spencer says. "Why are you asking Toby to prom, isn't that the boys job?" Hanna asks. "Prom this Saturday and he hasn't asked me yet, so I'm going to ask him," Spencer says. "Well it's almost 8 o'clock and Toby's coming, so we better go," Emily says. The girls stand up and walk towards the door. "Thanks for the help guys," Spencer says.

After the girls left Toby showed up at Spencer's house. He walks in and hangs his jacket on the back of a chair. Spencer walks up and pecks him on the lips "hey you." He pulls her in for a hug and says "hey, I missed you." She smiles "I missed you too." They pulled apart and then sat down on the couch. "What are we doing tonight?" he asks. "I was thinking maybe we could play scrabble," she says. "Sure I would love to kick your ass again," he teases. She fakes a laugh "very funny. I'll go get some snacks while you set up the game."

Spencer came back with the snacks and Toby already had the game set up. She takes a seat beside him and prepares herself for a long hard game. "You ready to lose?" she teases. He chuckles "Spencer, we've played this game seven times and you only beat me once. I think it's you who needs to get ready to lose." She smirks and leans in closer so her lips our hovering over his. "If you're so sure you can beat me, then shut up and prove it." "I much rather kiss you instead," he says. "I bet you would, but if you want to kiss me then you better beat me," she says than moves away. Toby sighs in defeat "Alright let's play, so I can win already."

After a one hour of playing, their game was coming close to an end. Spencer was in the lead by six points, which makes her very happy. Now she's coming up on her last move and she has just enough tiles to spell out prom. Right now it is Toby's turn. She gets up and walks to the kitchen to get more ice, while he makes his next move. "Done," he says. Spencer walks back over and almost drops her glass at what she sees spelled out on the board. How did she not notice this before? As she looked at the board she noticed that Toby has been working to spell out _Will You Go To Prom With Me_.

She looks at the board and then back up at Toby, who is now smirking at me. "Have you been working on this the whole time?" she asks. "You were too busy spelling out big words to notice," he says. She sits back down beside him and looks at the scrabble board some more. This is so unfair. Spencer was supposed to ask him. When she looked back at Toby, she saw him pull out a rose. He takes her hand and says "Spencer, will you go to prom with me?" She smiles and says "I wanted to ask you first." He laughs "so is that a yes?" "Yes," she says then throws her arms around him. They pull away from the hug only to come in for a long passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Spencer started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asks. "I was going to ask you to prom over a game of scrabble. You stole my idea," she says. "I knew you were going to ask me," he says. "How?" she asks. "Hanna told Caleb, and then Caleb told me," he says. She rolls her eyes "idiot." He pulls her closer to him "hey, it doesn't matter, what matters is that we're going together." She lays back in his arms and sighs "yeah, I guess you're right." "Plus I beat you again in scrabble, so you owe me a kiss," he teases. I laugh and say "shut up." "You said if I beat you, you'd give me a kiss," he says. She sighs "fine. She sits up and pecks him on the lips. "Is that all?" he teases. She stands up off the couch and starts heading up stairs. "Where are you going?" he asks. She looks back at him and smirks "if you follow me up to my room I can guarantee you'll get a whole lot more than a kiss." She winks at him and then walks up the stairs, with Toby not far behind her.

**Does anyone have any one-shot ideas they would like me to write? If so I would love to hear them and maybe I will write them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't leave me here alone**

**This takes place after 5X05 when Toby ran towards the house. Spencer gets scared that something happened to Toby.**

After the window in Emily's house exploded we all walked outside. The cars that were parked outside are all destroyed. Glass covered up the grass and street. As we got closer to the source of the explosion, we all gasps at the sight of the Cavanaugh's house bursting into flames. I looked at Toby for his reaction, and he looked just as stunned as the rest of us. "Toby," I whisper while taking his hand. He looks at me. I didn't even have to ask the look on his face says it all. "Is somebody in there?" Caleb asks. "Dammit Caleb," I think to myself. Toby didn't waste another secant, before running towards the house. "Toby, stay here please!" I call after him, but it was too late. He was already haft way up the driveway. "Dammit Toby," I mutter to myself. Why does he always have to play the hero? I was about to run after him, until all our phones rang. We all exchange glances before fishing our pockets for our phones. We turned on our phones and gasps at the message on our phones. _Did you miss me?-A _"A" is back, we finally thought this was all over, but it's not. I put my phone away and looked back at the burning house.

"Where's Toby did he go in there?" I ask. "I don't see him" Emily says. All of a sudden the entire house blew up again, causing us all to fall back. I had tears in my eyes, afraid that something might have happened to Toby. "Toby!" I call out. I turn to the others "why isn't he coming?" "Spencer relax he'll be okay,' Emily says. "We don't know that for sure," I say. "We just have to wait," Alison says. I turn back at the burning house. "He's been gone to long, I'm going in," I say. I tried running towards the house, but Aria, Emily, Ezra, and Caleb heled me back. "No let me go! Let me go!" I tried breaking free, but it was no use. They wouldn't let me go. I break down in tears "Please just let me go." "No Spencer, if we let you go in there and you get hurt, Toby would never forgive us for that," Aria says. I know there right, but still. I would much rather die instead of Toby. I broke down in tears again. Aria wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Wait I see something!" Caleb calls out. I snap my head up and look in the direction everyone else is looking at. There was a figure walking towards us. I couldn't see who it was, because of the smoke. I squint my eyes to get a better look. The figure that's walking towards us looks a lot like. "Toby!" I exclaim while breaking free from Aria's hold. I run up to Toby and throw my arms around him. I could feel his arms wrap around me pulling me closer. "Don't scare me like that," I whisper into his shoulder. "Everything's destroyed Spence," he mumbles. I hug him tighter and say "I know." "Toby, are you okay?" Caleb asks. Toby nodes his head "yeah, I just got a cut on my hand." "Come on guys let's get out of here," Ezra says.

Instead of going back to the hotel my mom is staying at. I went back with Toby to his loft. He sighs as he sits down on the couch. I sit down beside him and place a comforting hand on his knee. "You sure you're okay?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Why don't I take a look at your hand," I say then stand up to get a first aid kit. I come back with a first aid kit and sit down beside him. I clean the cut on his hand then wrap it. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm fine," I say. "Are you sure flying glass didn't cut you or anything?" he asks. "No," I say. "I'm sorry I ran off like that," he says. "You shouldn't have gone in there," I say. "I know," he says. "I was scared. I thought something happened to you," I say. "I'm sorry I wanted to make sure nobody was in there," he says. I shake my head "you're an idiot Toby. I could have lost you." "I didn't mean to worry you," he says. I sigh and say "I know you didn't. It just worries me when you go off and play hero. I know you usually come out alive, but I'm afraid someday you're not. And I can't lose you. Not again. I thought I lost you once and just the thought of that made me crazy. If it really happened I don't know what I would do. Please Toby, promise me you will never leave me here alone." "Spencer," he says while wrapping me in his arms. "I told you before you're never going to alone. I know I made the mistake of leaving you many times before, but this time I swear. I will never leave you alone." More tears began streaming down my face. I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. "I love you, Spencer Hastings." "I love you too, Toby Cavanaugh."

**Okay, I know that this was short, but this is just how I would like the next scene to go. I mean did you see Spencer's face in the promo? She looked so worried and upset. I hope Toby's okay or else I'm going to cry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Invisible **

**Spencer and Toby are just friends. Toby has a crush on the popular girl Alison and she doesn't even know he exists. Toby tries to do everything he can to get Alison's attention, but nothing's working. Meanwhile Spencer tries to show Toby that everything he wants has been there the whole time.**

**One shot inspired by the song Invisible by Taylor Swift.**

**She can't see the way your eyes Light up when you smile.**

Spencer walks up to her friend Toby and greets him with a smile "Hey Toby." He smiles at her "Hey Spence". Spencer loved the way his eyes light up when he smiles. "Spencer, I have to tell you a secret," he says. She leans in so he can whisper in her ear. "I have crush on the popular girl, Alison." Her smile fades when he tells her that. Spencer just couldn't believe that the boy she likes has a crush on somebody else.

**She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by.**

Spencer and Toby are sitting in the cafeteria talking and laughing along with their other friends. Toby was in the middle of telling Spencer a joke, when Alison walked by. He stops what he's doing and stares at Alison as she walks by. Spencer shakes her head at the fact that Alison didn't even notice. "Toby," Caleb snaps him out of it. Toby fakes a smile and says "I'm fine." He turns back towards me and continues the joke he was telling me.

**And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her, but you are everything to me.**

On Saturday afternoon Spencer and Toby were hanging out together at the Brew. Toby was telling Spencer a story about his past, and Spencer sat there the whole time listening. She cares a lot about Toby and she really likes him, but he doesn't see that. Anytime Toby smiles, she smiles. Anytime he laughs, she laughs. Whenever Toby cries, she feels like crying too. All she wants is for Toby to realize how much she loves him. Once again Toby stopped midsentence, when Alison walked in. He watched Alison, order her coffee, flip her long blonde hair and then walk out. Spencer shakes her head, if only Toby would look at me that way.

**I just wanna show you She don't even know you, She's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me**.

On Monday Toby, showed up at lunch with a rose. Spencer smiled, hoping the rose was for her. "Hey Toby, what's with the rose?" Spencer asks. He smiles and says "I'm going to ask Alison to prom." Spencer fakes a smile and says "oh, good luck." "Thanks Spencer, you really are the best friend I ever had." He hugs Spencer and then walks over to Alison's table. Toby walks up to Alison with a smile on his face "hey Alison." Alison scuffles and says "okay, who let the loser in?" everyone around her laughs. "Can I talk to you for a second," he says. Alison shrugs her shoulders and stands up "sure make it quick." Toby holds up the rose "will you go to prom with me?" Alison and her friends burst out laughing. Alison laughs "that's a joke right? Why would I want to go to prom with a loser like you?" Noel Kahn comes up and wraps his arm around Alison's shoulder "yeah, now get lost loser she's with me." Spencer watches as Toby walks away hurt.

**If you only knew me We could be a beautiful Miracle, Unbelievable Instead of just invisible.**

Saturday night is prom night. Spencer got dressed up and went to prom along with her other friends. When she got there she looked around for Toby. She whispered to Emily "have you seen Toby?" "Caleb, saw him in the bathroom he said he'll be out in a minute." Twenty minutes later Spencer spotted Toby sitting on a bench looking depressed. She walks over and taps him on the shoulder "hey you, are you okay?" Toby tries his best to smile "yeah I'm okay." She sat down next to Toby, who was now watching Alison dancing around with her friends. "You tried that's all you can ever do is try," she says. He sighs "I tried and failed now I have no one." "That's not true Toby." "Then who, who else do I have?" he exclaims. "God Toby!" Spencer exclaims while standing up. "You have a lot of people around you that love you and care about you. Forget about Alison, she hurt you, so stop pinning over a girl that's just going to hurt you!" "Spencer, I just wanted someone I could be with," he says. "Maybe you should stop looking at Alison and try looking right in front of you for the right one!" she exclaims and then storms out.

After Spencer, stormed out Toby, got up and walked over to his friends who saw the whole thing. "What is going on with Spencer?" They all frown and cross their arms. Caleb was the first one to speak. "Dude, you're an idiot." "How?" he asks. "Because, Spencer's in love with you," Aria says. "What?" he asks. "How have you not noticed before? She's always there for you and she's your best friend," Hanna says. Toby shakes his head and walks outside to find Spencer.

He finally spots her sitting on a bench outside of the gym. He walks over and sits next to her "hey". "I'm sorry for storming out like that," she says. "No I'm the one that should be sorry. All this time you've been in love with me and I ignored it," he says. Spencer snaps her head up "who told you I was in love with you?" He smirks and says "our friends." Spencer rolls her eyes and mumbles "I'll kill them." "Spencer, I have always been in love with you," he says. She looks at him in confusion "you have?" He nodes his head "yeah, I never told you, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. We've been best friends since the 6th grade and I didn't want to ruin that." Spencer shakes her head "but I thought you liked Alison." "I thought I did too. The truth is I was just trying to move on it worked for a couple days, but when they told me you loved me I realized you're the one." Spencer turned so she was now facing him. Toby reaches his hand up to caress her face. "I want to kiss you and slap you at the same time," she says. He smiles and says "why don't I choose for you?" He cups her face and presses a tender kiss on her lips. Spencer wraps her arms around him and he does the same. After a couple minutes they pulled away. Toby stands up and offers Spencer a hand. "May I have this dance?" She smiles and takes his hand "you may."

**What did you think of that one-shot? Did you like it? **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a one-shot of Spencer and Toby meeting for the first time. Sorry I just had to write this. This idea has been bugging me for a while and I just had to write it. The storyline starts with Alison inviting Toby to sit with them at lunch. Spencer and Toby meet at the lunch table and things go on from there. This takes place before the Alison and Toby flashback from 4X01. Spencer and Alison are 13 in this story and Toby is 14.**

It was a cold September morning. The days were getting shorter, the nights getting longer. The leaves on the trees changing from green to red, orange, and yellow. Toby Cavanaugh zipped up his dark gray hoodie and walked off to school. Today is the first day of eight grade. Toby was excited, because it's his last year in middle school. He was also nervous, because every year in school he gets bullied.

Toby took a deep breath and made his way through the front doors of the school. He walked slowly down the hall being careful not to bump into anyone. When he turned the corner he accidently bumped into someone. When he looked up he saw a blonde girl standing with three other girls. "Watch it!" the blonde girl yells. "I'm sorry," he says while picking up her books and handing them back to her. She steps back to look at him. She tilts her head and smiles "aren't you Toby Cavanaugh?" Toby nodes his head and says "yes." "I'm Alison and these are my friends Aria, Emily, and the fat one is Hanna," she says while pointing them all out. Toby noticed the hurt expression on Hanna's face when Alison pointed her out. He smiles at all of them and say "hi it's nice to meet you all." "Why don't you sit with us at lunch today? It's just me and my friends, oh and Spencer," she says. "Are you sure you want me to sit with you?" he asks. She smiles and says "absolutely I would like to know more about you." I smile and say "okay." She smiles at him and then gestures for her friend's to fallow her down the hall "come on girls."

When lunch time came Toby searched the cafeteria for Alison or one of her friends. Alison walked over to him and gestures for him to fallow her "come on my tables this way." He fallows her to a table where her three friends are sitting. "What grade are you in?" she asks. "I'm in 8th grade," he says. Alison smiles and says "wow so are we." Alison turns towards her friends with a frown on her face "where is that loser Spencer?" The girls all shrug their shoulders. "Here she comes," Aria points out. Toby turns around and sees a beautiful girl with long brown hair heading this way. Spencer pulls out the seat next to Toby and sits down. "Spencer," Alison groans. "Your late I told you to be here at 10:05 it is now 10:10." "Sorry the library just got a new shipment of books and I just had to get there before all the copies of "The Catcher in The Rye" were gone," Spencer says with a huge grin on her face. "Please Spencer, you can have your little nerd talk somewhere else, but right now your with us, so stop acting lame," Alison says. Spencer frowns and rolls her eyes.

Alison fakes a smile and points at Toby "anyway Spencer this is our new friend Toby." Spencer turns to face him. She started to say hi, but stopped the moment they looked into each other's eyes. Spencer smiles and sticks out her hand "hi I'm Spencer." Toby smiles while shaking her hand "Toby." Alison noticed them sitting there staring at each other and got mad. "Okay!" she shouts making both of them jump and turn back towards Alison. Alison smiles and says "Now that we're all friends here, why don't we talk about me?" While Alison sat there going on and on about herself, Spencer and Toby engaged in a conversation of their own0

. "How do you like school so far?" Spencer asks. "It's okay, but I'm not doing too well in math," he says. "What math are you taking?" she asks. "Algebra," he says. She smiles and says "me too." "Wow you must be really smart, because I don't understand it," he says. "Well if you need help maybe I could tutor you sometime," she says. He smiles and says "really?" "Yeah," she gives him his number "just call or text me whenever you need help." He smiles and says "thanks." "Toby takes a deep breath "so, does the library have any more copies of "The Catcher in The Rye?'" She smiles shyly "no sorry I just checked out the last copy, but I'll let you barrow it when I'm down." He smiles "Okay, thanks."

Ever since Spencer and Toby met at lunch a couple days ago, the two kept texting each other none stop. They would meet up at the library after school to work on algebra homework together. On Saturday they hung out at the Grill and talked about their favorite bands. Toby was really starting to like Spencer, but was afraid to tell her since she's so popular. Monday after school Toby and Spencer were hanging out at Toby's house when his mother came in. Spencer has already met Toby's mom at the schools book fair last week. Spencer was lying on Toby's bed flipping through some of his biker magazines while Toby sat at his computer playing new music that he and Spencer like "Toby," his mom knocked on his bedroom door. "Yeah come on in mom," he says. "Toby I…" his mom smiles once she sees that Spencer is there. "Oh hello Spencer dear, how are you?" Spencer smiles and says "I'm good and how are you?" "Oh I'm okay, just a little tired," she says. Toby noticed the strange look on his mother's face. He stands up and walks over to her "mom are you sure you're okay?" "Yes don't worry I'm just tired," she says. "Maybe you should go lay down," he says. She nodes her head "yeah that sounds like a good idea."

She walks out of the room and Toby looks at Spencer with a worried expression. "Spence, I think something's wrong with her." "What is it?" she asks. He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, maybe she's just working too hard. Come on lets work on our science fair project." "Are you really going to build your own motorcycle?" Spencer asks in amazement. "I'm going to try," he says. "That's so cool."

On Sunday Spencer went to visit her grandmother in Philly, so Alison came over to Toby's house instead. Toby wasn't as happy with having Alison here, as he usually is when Spencer's here. While he was sitting at his computer, Alison was over by the window looking at the model cars he made. "So these are your toys?" she asks. He stands up and chuckles "you don't play with them." He takes the car from her hands and Alison smiles at him. She tilts her head "I know you wanna kiss me." He really didn't, honestly he wished it was Spencer standing there. Alison started leaning in Toby didn't know what to do. A few seconds later Toby's mom came in "your home already?" Toby pulls away from Alison and stares at his mother. "Mom," he says while putting the car back on the shelf. He walks over to her "it's four o'clock." His mother looked confused. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm just a little tired," she says. He shakes his head "no you're not mom, I think some things wrong with you." She smiles at pats him on the chest "I'll make you a snack." He watches her turn around and slowly walks out of the room.

"Did she just wake up?" Alison asks. He turns around and walks back over to her "I think there's something wrong with her." She crosses her arms "yeah it's called lazy much." Toby stands back and frowns "I want you to leave." "Seriously?" she asks. "Yes," he says sternly. She scuffles and walks out "loser."

Later that night Spencer was in her room texting Toby, when Alison walked in. "Ugh I am so annoyed!" Alison exclaims while sitting down in the red chair. "Why what's wrong?" Spencer asks. ""You know that freak Toby Cavanaugh?" she asks. Spencer frowns "Toby's not a freak he's really nice." "Yeah, I thought so too, until I saw him spying on me from my bedroom window while I was getting dressed." She says. "What!?" Spencer exclaims. "I caught him looking through my window," she says. Spencer crosses her arms "Toby would never do that." "I swear he did. I saw him. When I confronted him he threatened me. He may seem like a nice boy, but underneath that he's a creep." She says. "Why would Toby do that?" Spencer asks. "You'll have to ask him yourself," she says. "Maybe I will," Spencer says. "No he'll just lie to you and then watch you change later that day," she says. I was about to respond until my phone beeped. "Who texted you?" she asks. I look down at my phone _Can you meet me at the Grill tomorrow?-Toby._ I shut my phone off and say "no one." Alison stands up and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder "I know how you feel. I know you thought that Toby was really your friend, but the truth is he's a freak." She walks towards the door and stops to look at Spencer before she leaves. "Goodnight Spencer, I hope you think a lot about what I said." Alison smirks and then walks out. Spencer looks back at the text that Toby sent her.

_Toby: Hey_

_Spencer: Hi_

_Toby: Can you meet me at the Grill tomorrow?_

_Spencer: No, sorry._

**The end**

**What did you think of that? Was it okay? Please review and tell what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a one-shot that takes place in 3x19.**

**I rewrote the scene in 3x19 between Spencer and Andrew. Instead of Emily being the one to show up at Spencer's door, what if it was Toby?**

**Spencer's pov**

In my whole life I never believed in love. I always thought love was a myth. I always promised myself I would never open up to anyone like that or fall in love with anyone. That all changed the moment Toby Cavanaugh walked into my life. Toby made me feel safe, loved, and I felt like I could trust him. I told him everything. I told him stuff I've never even told my friends or family. I was head over heels in love with him. Everything changed again when I found him in my kitchen wearing a black-hoodie. I found out that the guy I love has been working with my enemy. All this time, I thought Toby, was someone I could trust, but no he was using me. I was head over heels in love with him and he broke my heart. Correction the boy I am head over heels in love with. Ever since I found out his secret, I have been miserable.

` I decided to ditch school today, because I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I fell so angry, and I fell like slamming somebody's head against a wall.

While I was busy making something in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. I saw Andrews face outside the window. I walked over and answered the door. "Hey, busy?" he asks. "Yeah, I was about to put out a new doormat that said go away." Even though I wanted him to leave, he invited himself inside anyway. I was mad at Andrew for letting Mona vote me off the decathlon team. I was trying to persuade him to let me back on the team, but he wouldn't listen. After arguing about it for a while, it somehow ended up with us having a quiz off. Not just any quiz off, a strip tease quiz off. Every time someone gets a question wrong, they take off a piece of clothing. Either way I was determined to get myself back on that team, even if I have to strip down to my underwear.

**Toby's pov**

Love, it never seemed real to me. The only love I've ever gotten was from my mother, but she died. For most of my life I was living in the dark. I never really understood why love was so important. I guess for someone that's never had it or really felt it, would never expect to fall in love with anyone. That all changed when Spencer Hastings came into my life. I always thought I hated her, but now that I think about it. How could I hate her when I never really knew her? Spencer came in and filled my darkness with light. She cared about me, when everyone else has given up on me. I've never felt this close or connected to anyone before. I've never felt this was about anyone until her. I have fallen in love with her and falling in love with her is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me. When I found out that Mona was still sending her threats as "A" I just had to do something to protect Spencer. I knew it was risky when I joined, but I didn't know what else to do in order to keep her safe. Everything was working fine, until Spencer found out. Now the only thing that has been haunting me these last couple weeks, is that look on her face. That look she gave me when she found me out. She felt hurt, angry, betrayed. She probably thinks everything we had was a lie.

I have to find some way to tell Spencer the truth. I haven't been able to, because Mona has been watching my every move. Today Mona will be busy with the decathlon team, so I will be able to stop by Spencer's place to talk to her. When I was sure the coast was clear I drove to Spencer's house.

**Spencer's pov**

I cursed to myself when I got another question wrong. I thought about what I should take off next. I smirk at Andrew, while going to remove my bra. I unhook it and then throw it to the side. I could see the smirk spreading across Andrews face. I smiled thinking I have him right where I want him. In a few sort minutes he will be begging me to join the team again. I was about to ask the next question when there was a knock on my door. I roll my eyes and go over to answer the door. I almost screamed when I saw who it was. Stand outside my door was Toby Cavanaugh. The boy I haven't seen since he ran away from my kitchen a couple weeks ago.

First he looked at me, then at Andrew who was mostly naked, and then back at me again. He looked slightly disappointed, and I tried not to care. I mean why should I care he doesn't?

"Uh, Spencer I really should be going. I don't want to be late for decathlon practice," Andrew stutters. He tries his best to cover himself up as he runs through the door. Andrew practically tripped over himself trying to get away from Toby, who was now glaring at him.

Toby looked back at me, but I just stood there glaring right back at him. I walk away and he fallows me into the house. "What was that?" he asks while closing the door behind him. "What I was just trying to get my spot back on the team. You and Mona can't take everything away from me," I say while sitting down to get dressed. "Spencer, your way too smart to play dumb," he says while sitting across from me. "What the hell do you care?" I snap. He sighs and says "I care." "No you don't," I snap while glaring at him. "You're just trying to get me back, so you can earn my trust and tell all my secrets to the A-team." "Spencer, that's not true, I love you," he said. 'That's bull crap, I'm not stupid, I know all about your plain to make me and my friend's life miserable," I said. "The only plain I have is a way to keep you safe," he said.

I stand up off the couch and say "wow, you had two weeks to come up with a lie and that's the best you could do?" "Spencer," he says while standing up off the couch. I turned around to look at him. "You know you should feel very proud about yourself. Ever since Alison threw that firecracker in your garage, you wanted to watch us suffer. Well now here I am suffering. Congratulations you got your wish. Pretending to love me for information, Alison would have been very proud of you," I said and then walk upstairs to my room.

There was a knock on my door, not long after I closed it. I sighed knowing it was Toby, but I opened the door anyway. I realized ever since I've found him out, I wanted him to explain. That's what he's trying to do, so I let him in. I sit back down on the bed and he shuts the door behind him. "Please Spencer, just listen to me," he said. "Why should I? How do I know you're not going to lie?" I ask. "Please Spencer, just give me ten minutes to explain everything and if you don't believe me after that, I swear I will never bother you again," he said. I sigh and say "ten minutes." "But I swear if I believe you and this is just another lie I will make you very sorry." He nodes "I promise nothing I'm about to tell you is a lie," he says. I gesture for him to talk.

**Toby's pov**

This is my last chance to earn her trust and that's all I want, for her to believe me. I prepared myself on what I was about to tell her. I started with our fight right before I left town. I told her Mona recruited me when I got that job in Bucks County. I explained how I wanted to find a way to keep her safe from Mona and whoever else is out to get her. She seemed to believe me as I told her the story. "I swear Spencer, everything I've done was so I could protect you," I say. "How do I know that you didn't join earlier own and fell in love with me along the way," she said. "What we had was real, I've been pretending to work with Mona so I could keep you safe. I swear everything we had was real," I say while looing her sincerely in the eyes. "I just don't know if I can ever trust you again," she said as tears filled her eyes. The sight of her crying made me cry. I know she has been hurting, but what she doesn't know is I have been hurting too.

I tried to stop my tears from flowing down my checks, but was having no luck. "I love you Spencer and I've never lied about that," I said. She cups my face and said "I love you too," and then kisses me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her more into the kiss. After we pulled away I pressed my forehead against hers and held her close. "Don't ever do something that stupid again," she said. "I won't I promise and I'm sorry," I said. She pecks me on the lips and says "I know." I pull her in for another long, loving kiss.

"Uh Spence?" I said once we pulled away. "Yes Tobes?" she asks. "Don't ever strip for another guy again, because your mine," I said while pulling her close. She smiles "I'm always going to be your girl, Tobes." I smile and say "good." She pulls away and smirks "so on a scale of 1-10 how jealous were you?" "I wanted to punch his face in," I said. She laughs while pulling me in for a hug "I love you." I wrap my arms around her "I love you too." She pulls away and smiles "you know I need someone finish that game with." "Are you asking me to help you study?" I tease. "Yup," she says while handing me her notes. "We quiz each other and every time one of us gets a question wrong we take off a piece of clothing," she said. I chuckle "this is crazy." "Okay, if you don't want a chance to see me without clothes on. I guess we can just order take out and watch a movie," she teases. "No no no! we can play," I said while picking up the notes. "Since you have on more clothes than me, remove your jacket," she said. I shrug off my jacket and get ready to play.

**The End**


	8. Chapter 8

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Somebody asked me to write a one-shot of Spencer and Toby celebrating Christmas together. So this is a cute one-shot of a Spoby Christmas.**

Spencer Hastings laid sound asleep in her bed when she was suddenly awakened by her 19 year old boyfriend jumping on the bed. "Spencer! Spencer! Wake up! Wake up! Come on get up!" Toby exclaims while shaking his beautiful girlfriend awake. Spencer grumbles and tries swatting him away. "Come on Spencer wake up please!" "What?" Spencer mumbles. "It's Christmas morning you have to get up early," he said with a childish grin. "No, I need to sleep," Spencer mumbles. "No come on Spencer, now's not the time to sleep. Its Christmas morning!" he exclaims. "Come on get up!" he begs. "Five more minutes," Spencer mumbles while hiding her head under her pillow. Toby removes the pillow from her head and hits her softly with it.

"Hey!" Spencer yells while sitting up. "You're up, now come on!" he exclaims. Spencer wanted to be mad at her boyfriend for waking her up, but she just couldn't. Especially with that adorable grin on his face, and those huge puppy dog eyes that are begging her to get up. She looks into his baby blue eyes and melts under pressure. She sighs "Okay, I'm coming." "Yay!" he exclaims while giving her a big hug. "I swear you are a five year old trapped in a 19 year olds body," she teases. He smiles and stands up. "Come on I'm making you a special Christmas breakfast," he said.

Spencer got dressed and walked out into the kitchen. Her boyfriend was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. Spencer walks up and kisses him on the cheek and then pours her a cup of coffee. She sits at the breakfast bar and watches him cook. "I never knew you were so big on celebrating Christmas," she said. "My mother and I used to celebrate Christmas together. In the morning we would make pancakes and bacon together. During the day we would bake Christmas cookies while singing Christmas carols. She would make a special Christmas dinner and then my father would come home and we would sit down and eat together. After dinner we would open all our presents," he explains.

Spencer smiles at his story. The idea of celebrating Christmas that way just makes her happy. "That sounds really nice," she said. Toby turns around and smiles "I'm guessing the Hastings family has never had very many good Christmas memories." She scuffles "yeah if you count waving goodbye to my parents as they leave for work a happy memory." Toby walks around the counter and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Spencer, I want you to know what celebrating Christmas is supposed to be like, so today I'm going to do all the things I used to do with my mother with you." Spencer smiles "that sounds perfect." He smiles and kisses her on the lips. "I don't think you kissed your mom like that," she teases. Toby chuckles and walks back to the stove.

He hands Spencer her plate of food. She smiles at the Santa pancakes Toby made for her and the bacon that was in the shape of a reindeer. She pecks him on the lips "this is perfect." He smiles and says "you're perfect."

After breakfast Spencer and Toby decorated Toby's loft to make it look more Christmassy, then they baked Christmas cookies while singing Christmas carols. _"I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need," _Toby sings out loud. Spencer laughs and sings along _"I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree"_. Toby walks over and starts dancing around with _Spencer "I just want you for my own more than you could ever know make my wish come true."_ Spencer giggles while Toby twirls her around. _"All I want for Christmas is you, yeah!"_ They sing out together. Spencer giggled when Toby picked her up and set them down on the couch. They both sat together with Spencer on Toby's lap, admiring the decorations they put up around the loft. "This really is amazing," Spencer said. Toby nods in agreement.

Toby sets Spencer to the side and grins while getting up off the couch. "Come on," he said while offering her a hand. "What are we doing?" she asks while taking his hand, so he could pull her up. "He smiles and says "we are going to bake cookies." They both smile and walk into the kitchen.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock," Toby sings while frosting another cookie. Spencer was singing along as well. _"Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air!" _Spencer pulls out another batch of cookies and sets them on the counter. "Alright the first batch is done," Toby said while frosting the last cookie. Spencer smiles "great it's time for batch two." They continue to bake cookies and sing Christmas Carols for the rest of the afternoon._ "What a bright time it's the right time to rock the night away Jingle bell time is a swell time to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh." _

After they were done baking the cookies, they went back to Toby's room to take a nap. After their nap they started working on dinner together. Spencer made a salad, cooked the vegetables, and made a pumpkin pie for desert. Toby cooked the ham and mashed the potatoes. When dinner was ready they sat down at the nicely set table and enjoyed their dinner together. "Everything tastes great we did a great job making dinner," Toby said. "I know we are like the best cooking team ever," she said. Spencer held her hand up for a high five. Toby laughed and slapped their hands together.

After they washed the dishes Toby jumped up like a 5 year old and said "present time!" They laugh and sat down on the couch. "Who's first?" Spencer asks. "You open first," he said. "No you," she said. "Here will flip a coin," he said while pulling out a dime. "I pick tails," Spencer said. Toby flipped the coin and it landed on tails. "Ha! That means you get to open my gift first," Spencer exclaims. She hands him a nicely wrapped present. Toby shakes the box to try and guess what's inside. He opens the box and gasp at the silver wrist watch, with a diamond increased inside. He flips it over and sees an S+T engraved on the back. "Spence, it's beautiful I love it." He looks up and smiles at her. She smiles "I'm glad you like it." "I do." He smiles and kisses her on the lips.

"Okay time for your present." Toby grins while getting up and disappears in another room. He comes back a few seconds later with something held behind his back. "Okay, hold out your hands and close your eyes," he said. Spencer does as she was told. She was a little freaked out when she felt Toby place something small and furry in her arms. "Okay, open your eyes," Toby whispers. Spencer opens her eyes and gasp at the cute, little, black kitten in her arms. "Aw he's so cute. Where did you get him?" she asks while stroking the kitten. "While you were taking a nap I snuck out and bought this little guy at the animal shelter," Toby said while petting the little kitten. "He's so cute. Is he really mine?" I ask. "Yeah, well ours, but mostly yours," he said. "Can I name him?" she asks. "Sure," he said. "I'm going to call you Minin," Spencer said to the kitten. Toby smiles and says "he likes you." Spencer kisses the top of the kittens head and then sets him down on the floor. "Okay Minin, go play," Spencer said then got off the couch.

"Come on," she said while offering him a hand. "What are we doing?" he asks while taking her hand. "We are going back to your bedroom, so I can thank you for the best Christmas ever," she said. Toby smiles and said "trust me I plan to have many more Christmas's like this with you in the future." She smiles and kisses him "me too." The two walk off to Toby's bedroom and make multiple rounds of love.

**Okay I know the ending sucked, but I didn't really know how to end it. Besides the ending I hope you all like this one shot. **

**Please review thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Opps! Did I say that out loud?**

**Spencer and Toby, go to a party with a whole bunch of kids from school. Spencer, gets drunk at the party. While they are there people start asking questions about The Jenna Thing. Overwhelmed by guilt Spencer, blurts out the truth.**

Spencer walked hand in hand with her boyfriend Toby. Tonight they are going to a party with their other friends. At first Spencer was excited to go,but now she's worried about her boyfriend. She knows that everyone from school with be at this party and most of the students are nosy. She's afraid that people will talk about him and ask him questions that will make him uncomfortable.

"Toby, are you sure your okay with going to this party?" Spencer asks. "Yes Spencer, for the hundredth time it's okay." "Are you sure? Because if you want we can just go back to your place and cuddle up on the couch," she said. "Spence," he stops her. "It's okay really I'm up for this party." She sighs and said "okay." Toby smiles and sticks out his hand "shall we?" Spencer giggles and takes his hand "we shall."

The party was held at a club. Some kid at school dads own this place and allowed his son to through the party here. Spencer looked around the room and saw everyone from school here. Kids from other schools are here as well. The place was packed. There was people over on the dance floor. People were standing off to the sides talking with large groups of people. There were couples making out in the corners, on the couches. There was even one couple making out on one of the tables. Most of the people were over at the bar getting wasted.

Spencer scanned the room for their friends and finally spotted them sitting at a table in the back. "Toby, their over there," Spencer said. They greet all of their friends and take a seat at the table. "Here Spencer, I got you a vodka soda," Hanna said while handing me a drink. "Thanks Han," she said while taking a sip. "Spencer is it safe for you to be drinking?" her concerned boyfriend asked. Spencer shots him a look. "A is back, Alison has been getting on my nervous, my dad left, my parents are on their way to getting a divorce, senior year is stressful, a house exploded, and it's Friday night, so yes I deserve a drink!" Toby held up his hands in defense "okay, but just now I'm stopping you when you start seeing double."

"Do you want something to drink Toby?" Caleb asked. "No someone's got to drive home safely tonight."

"Way to be a party pooper!" An already drunk Hanna exclaims. Andrew, Casey, Sydney, Paige, Lucas, and Cindy walked over to their table. Lucas was the first to speak "hey Hanna." Hanna smiles at them while taking another sip of her drink. "Oh hey it's my drinking buddy! Hi Lucas!" Hanna exclaims while standing up. "Drinking buddy?" Caleb questions. "Yeah, last week Lucas and I got drunk together," Hanna slurs. Caleb stands up and pulls Hanna towards the door "okay I think you've had enough to drink. Let's get you home."

After Hanna left Andrew and Sydney took their seats. "Um we have another group of friends coming," Spencer said. "Relax Spencer, I just wanted to get the chance to meet the famous carpenter you call your boyfriend," Andrew said. "His names Toby," she said. "Right," Andrew fakes a smile. "So Toby, I heard you were the one that started a fire that made Jenna go blind." "Um yeah I did," Toby said. "Interesting, why did you blind your own stepsister?" Andrew asked. Spencer felt a wave of guilt and took another drink of her vodka soda. "I um I didn't know anyone was in there," Toby said. "Excuse me," Spencer calls to the waiter that just walked by. "I'll have another vodka soda." The waiter nods and gets her drink. Spencer chugs haft of it down. As if she wasn't already tipsy before this.

"Why did you throw the fire cracker in there anyway?" he asked. "Yeah Toby, why did you?" Sydney asked. Toby stutters "well um you know how stupid boys can be." "You had to of known someone could have been hurt, so why do it?" Andrew asked. Everyone around them looked at Toby, waiting for him to speak.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Spencer exclaims, while standing up. Spencer almost fell over when she stood up. "Toby didn't blind Jenna, I did!" Spencer slurs. Everyone gasps Toby's eyes widen in shock. "Spencer, you don't need to cover for him," Andrew said.

"I'm not covering for him. Actually he covered for us," Spencer said. Toby puts his hand on her shoulder to try and get her to stop. "Spencer, please sit down." "Let me get this straight you started the fire that made Jenna go blind?" Sydney asked. "Yup," Spencer slurs. "Why?" one of the girls asked.

Spencer laughs "no it was Alison, but we helped. You see it's actually a long story. You see Alison, came up with the stupid brilliant idea to sneak over to Toby's and throw a stink bomb in his garage. Of course stupid me goes along with it, because hey it's a stink bomb what harm could it possibly do? When we walked over to his house me and the other girls were trying to talk Alison out of it, but no she wouldn't listen!"

Toby stands up and tries to get Spencer to stop talking. "Spencer, come on let's go." Spencer swats him away "not until I finish my story!" Spencer turns to the others and continues. "It's like sure why stay home and watch movies when you can blind a girl! Alison threw the firecracker in the garage and then the next thing you know boom! It blows up. I wanted to tell the truth right then and there, but nope Alison took care of it. And by took care of it I mean blackmailed poor Toby hear to take the blame."

Toby grabs Spencer's arm gently and said "Spencer let's go." Spencer sighs deeply and says "fine." Spencer hops up on Toby's back, so he's giving her a piggyback ride. "To our make out spot!" Spencer exclaims while pointing towards the exit. Toby shakes his head and walks out to his truck.

When they got back to Toby's loft, Spencer, was so drunk Toby, had to carry her inside. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his bedroom. "Woohoo look at me I'm flying!" Spencer exclaims, while throwing her hands in the air. Spencer giggled uncontrollably when Toby laid her down on the bed.

"Make love to me!" She exclaims, while spreading her arms apart. Toby chuckles and says "not to tonight sleeping beauty." Toby sat down on the bed and started to take off her heels. "Hey look at you being a bad boy undressing me," Spencer giggles. "I'm just taking off your shoes, so your more comfortable." Spencer grabbed on to his shoulder and struggled to sit up. Toby noticed and chuckle while helping her up.

Spencer wraps her arms around him and starts kissing his neck. "You are so hot. Like do you know how hot you are?" Spencer slurs. Toby tried not to moan at her kissing his neck. He pulls her away and lays her back down. "Not tonight Spencer, your drunk." She shakes her head "no I'm not drink, drank, no drunk. Yes that's the word. I swear to drunk I'm not god!" she slurs. Toby chuckle while taking off her jacket. He kisses her cheek "yes you are." "I still love you," she said. Toby pets her hair and says "I love you too." All of a sudden Spencer shot up and ran towards the bathroom. Toby fallowed after her and rubbed her back, while she threw up. Toby sighed this will be a long night for Spencer.

The next morning Spencer woke up with a horrible head ache and a blinding light peeking throughout the window. She sat up and looked around the room. Toby wasn't lying down next to her, so she figured he was at work. The door opened and Toby entered with a cup of coffee. He smiled when he saw her awake. He kissed her forehead "hey good morning beautiful." He sets the coffee on the bedside table then sits next to her.

Spencer groans and rubs her head "what the hell did I do last night bang my head on the table?" "Something like that," Toby said. Spencer removes her hand from her head and looks at him. "Toby, what did I do last night?" Toby cleared his throat before speaking. "Um last night people kept asking about The Jenna Thing and you kind of spilled the whole thing." Her eyes widen "I told everyone!?" He nods "you got really drunk and started blurting everything out. I tried stopping you, but you kept talking."

Spencer cradles her head in her hands "oh my god I can't believe I did that." Toby's rubs her back in a soothing way "you were drunk you didn't know what you were doing." "Yeah, but I wasn't drunk when I helped Alison," she mumbled. "Spencer it's okay, you didn't have a choice. Neither of us did," he said. "I could have stopped her though, I mean I was right there!" She exclaims. Tears are now streaming down her face.

Toby wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a hug. "Spence," he mumbled while pressing a kiss on top of her head. "Remember you helped me get away from Jenna. As weird as this may sound if Alison didn't do what she did. I don't know if we would be together. You apologized many times and I have forgiven you many times. Now what you need to do is find away to forgive yourself." Spencer sniffled and attempted a smile. Toby smiled and said "hey now there's my girl." Her smile widens when he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Now come on my princess lets get you some breakfast," he said while pulling her out of bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a one-shot that takes place in 5x08. Spencer and Toby are both crying in the promo, so this is how I would like the scene to go. **

Toby pulled his hood over his head to block out the rain coming down. He tried to hurry up and get to his girlfriend's house as soon as possible. Especially after that voice mail she left him. She left him a voice mail on his phone and she was crying in it. When Toby got into his truck he listened to the voice mail again.

_ Toby, hi it' Spencer, but you probably already knew that. Um this is probably a bad time, but I really need you write now. I'm going through a lot and I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just really need a hug right now, so please come over._

Toby almost killed himself while racing out to his truck. He was in such a hurry he almost forgot to put his shirt on. As soon as Toby got to Spencer's, he jumped out of his car and ran towards her front door.

Spencer was pacing back and forth inside her living room, when there was a knock on the door. She jumped a little, and then sighed in relief when she saw her boyfriend standing outside. She ran over to the door to let him in. Toby stepped inside and removed the hood from his head. Toby wraps his arms around her and brings her in for a hug. She melts into his arms.

"Spence," he whispered while rubbing her back. "What's going on?" Spencer made a sound that sounded like a laugh and a sob. She throws her hands up in the air "what's not going on?" Toby watches as she sits down on the couch and cradles her head in her hands. "What did A do now?" he asked. Spencer shook her head in her hands "it's not just A. It's everything. My family, A, Alison, school everything is just falling apart all at once." Toby ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Toby noticed how Spencer kept holding her hand over her eye. He moves her hand and gasps at the sight of her black eye.

"Spencer, what happened?" he asked with concern. "I ran into something while trying to get away from someone chasing me and Emily," she said. "Who A?" he asked. Spencer shrugged "maybe."

"I wish I could take all of your pain away," he said. "I know, but you can't," she said. "I'm so tired of feeling like this," he said. Spencer looks at him "like what?" "Powerless," he said. Spencer looks at him in confusion "Why do you feel powerless?" "Because I can't protect you!" he exclaimed. His eyes started to water. "A is everywhere and I wasn't there when you got that black eye," he said.

Toby sat down in front of Spencer and sighed. "I'm not strong enough to protect you." Spencer shook her head "that's not true. You're always doing things to protect me. Remember you went looking for answers to help me." "Yeah and because of that you ended up in Radley, the place where everyone ends up dead," he said. "Not everyone. I mean I didn't end up dead," she said. "Thank god for that," he mutters under his breath. "Toby," Spencer takes his hands and looks him in the eye. "When I first heard about you being in Radley," he starts. "I was so afraid. I was afraid of losing you the same way I lost my mom. I was afraid that after all that pain and suffering you might of felt like you couldn't hold on anymore. I blamed myself when you ended up in Radley and if you really did end up dead, I would have never forgiven myself. I still don't forgive myself from all the pain I put you through. That night when I saw you in the diner, I was so relieved to see you alive. Even though you thought I was the one who was dead, I was happy to see you alive."

Spencer was now crying at his words. She squeezed his hands and said "Toby look at me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happened to your mom, I hope has nothing to do with any of this. I'm sitting right here in front of you. I'm alive and I am never going to leave you here alone." "But with A around always trying to kill you I'm afraid I won't be able to save you," he said. Spencer held her finger to hips lips to silence him. "Toby, it's getting so much worse. A is blowing up houses, murdering people, trying to turn me and my friends against each other again, and framing people for murder. Every day I face near death experience, but it's the thought of you that makes me get up and fight back. You are my safe place to land your all I need to feel safe. You are not powerless you are the only thing here that is keeping me from being reemitted to Radley. You're the one that's keeping me alive. You're all I need for protection."

Toby reaches up and whips the tears off her cheeks. Spencer looks up and catches his eye. She reaches up herself to whip away his tears. They looked into each other's eyes; both of them had their hands on their cheeks. They slowly start leaning in, until finally their lips our touching. They reach up and cup each other's face. Their lips slowly brush over each other's.

They pull apart to catch their breath and lean their foreheads against each other. "I really love you," Toby whispered. Spencer sniffled "I love you too." Toby's lips brush over her forehead and then he moves to sit next to her on the couch. She cuddles up into his side and lays her head on his chest like a pillow. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead gently.

"Toby," Spencer mumbles into his chest. He mumbles into her forehead "hmm?" "Don't you ever say you're powerless or strong that you're not strong enough to protect me, because you are," she said. Toby eyes water once again. He kisses the top of her head and snuggles up closer to her.

Spencer fell asleep wrapped up in Toby's arms. When Toby checked the time he saw that it was past 2am. He knows he has to get his little sleeping beauty up bed. He carefully stands up and picks her up, so he's caring her bridal style. He walks up the stairs, being careful not to wake her. They enter her room and he careful lays her down on the bed. He crawls into bed next to her and wraps the blanket over both of them. Spencer rolled over and snuggled up to Toby, with her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he leans his head against hers and falls asleep with Spencer, wrapped safely in his arms.

**Okay so this is what I would like to happen in 5x08 or something like this.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Spencer and Toby play a strip game while studying for one of Toby's test. Things get heated really quickly**.

Spencer entered her boyfriends loft with coffee and cronuts in hand. She spotted Toby sitting on the sofa hunched over. "Toby," she said. He turned around to look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yea I'm just studying for my test tomorrow," he said. Spencer smiled and sat across from him, "you're taking your first test tomorrow. That's so exciting." "Yeah, but I'm nervous," he said. "I can help you study if you want," she said. He smiled "really?"

Spencer picked up his study guide and said "I'll quiz you." "That's boring," he said. "How about we make things interesting?" She said. "Interesting how?" he asked. She smirked at him and said "let's make it a strip game." His eyes widen "a strip game?" "Yeah. You've always told me how jealous you were about me doing a strip tease with Andrew, so I'll do one with you," she said. Toby swallowed hard "what are the rules?"

Spencer leaned back and smirked "For everyone question you get right you can take a piece of clothing off of me. When you get a question wrong I will take off a piece of your clothes. You have 15 seconds to answer each question and if you don't answer at all I take of two pieces of your clothing. Got it?" Toby chuckled "why don't you just save your self the trouble and take off all your clothes now." Spencer raised an eyebrow "cocky are we? So what do you say Cavanaugh, are you up for the challenge?" He nods "I'm up for it."

They took their positions next to each other on the couch. Spencer cracked her knuckles and then picked up the study guide. "You ready to do this?" She asked. He nodded and sat back on the sofa. Spencer cleared her throat before asking the first question "According to the passenger, drivers with an X or Z license plate may drive and park in the city center on any Wednesday." Toby thinks for a second "true." Spencer nodded "correct." Toby smirked and leaned forward. He stuck his hands up her shirt and unhooked her bra. "I can tell your excited about this game," Spencer said. "You bet. By the way I'm keeping this bra. I'll give it back when you return my shirts," he said. Spencer smirked "not going to happen."

"Focus next question. This is grammar. The lieutenant decided blank, was enough evidence to issue an arrest warrant. Is it b. Their c. They're?" He stutters before answering "um C?" Spencer shook her head "no the correct answer is a. Now come here so I can take off your shirt." Spencer lifted his shirt up over her head and then hugged it close to her body. She sniffed if and said "hmm smells like you." He chuckles "next question please."

A haft hour later the game was still going on. Spencer was getting nervous because Toby was winning. Toby still had on his shoes, socks, and boxers, while Spencer was only in her bra and panties. "You look extremely hot right now," Toby flirted. "Shut up and answer the next question," she teased. "You didn't ask it yet," he said. Spencer sighed and looked at the study guide "what would you do if you caught me speeding? A. Pull me over and give me a ticket. B. Give me a warning. or C. Carry me up to your room and teach me a lesson." Toby gave her a look "seriously?" She smirked at him" Hey I asked you a question now let's here the right answer." He sighed and said "A" "Nope," she smirked. "That's wrong." "What how is that wrong?" He asked. "The correct answer is C," she said.

"How is it C?" he asked while taking the study guide. He frowned and then smirked when he saw that she made up that question. "You little sneak," he teased. She smirked "hey I ask the questions and you give the right answers that's the rule. Now if you don't mind I would like to remove your boxers." "That's not far you cheated," he said. "No I played far and square," she said. Toby looked down and sighed. Suddenly he looked up at me and smirked.

He moves closer to me "I think there should be a rule that if you cheat a player takes all." "Hey we never made a rule about that," she said. "Yeah, but you didn't let me pick a rule and I say if you cheat a player takes all, so I get to take off the rest of your clothes." "That's not far!" She exclaimed. "Neither was the fake question," he reminds her. She crosses her arms. Suddenly she came up with another idea.

She smirks and plops on to his lap. She looks at him seductively while rubbing the back of his neck, "you want to see me naked don't you?" His mouth went dry as he nodded "yes." She gets off his lap and starts heading towards his bedroom. "If you want to see me naked then I suggest you fallow me," she spoke in a low seductive voice. She gave him a shoulder glance and said "I think you'll want to be completely naked when you see what I have prepared for you in the bedroom." With that she disappeared into his bedroom. Toby was in the bedroom with in seconds. The sounds of Spencer's giggles filled the apartment when he tackled her to the bed and covered her body in kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Revenge)**

**One shot that I wrote after 4x01.**

**After Spencer found out Toby joined the A-team to protect her, they got back together. But there are some questions still unanswered. While Toby's in the Brew he over hears Spencer talking with her friends about notes between Alison and Cece. During their conversation they mention Alison's visit to Toby when he was in juvie. Realizing what he said back than, Toby now feels guilty. Later he talks to Spencer about it and things do work out like you'd think.**

(T pov)

I walk into the Brew after a long hard day at work. As soon as I get up to my loft I plain on calling Spencer over to have a little us time. I'm so glade Spencer forgave me and that we're back together. I love her so much and I just don't know what I would do without her. As I was walking up to the counter I noticed Spencer sitting at a table talking with her friends. Their probably talking about the craziness that's been going on with "A", Wildens murder, and every other crazy thing that's happened this week. I was about to head up to my loft, but froze when I heard them mention my name.

_Spencer: "Ali was the first one to get texts from "A."_

_Hanna: "Yeah but if Mona was the one that was after her and Mona isn't "A" anymore, so whose after us now?"_

_Aria: "Well we know that Cece hates us."_

_Hanna: "Why would Cece hate us? All we've ever done is help her."_

_Spencer: "Yeah but Alison could have done something that made her hate us."_

_Emily: "What we didn't even know Cece than."_

_Spencer: "Yeah well Alison, knows how to drag people into a game before you even realize it. By the time you do it's to late."_

_Hanna: "What could Cece know about us?"_

_Emily: "Everything; Alison told Cece stuff about us. Stuff that we still don't know."_

_Spencer: "Yeah Ali told her a lot. Stuff about me, Melissa, our family's, Toby, Jenna, her false alarm when she thought she was pregnant."_

_Hanna: "We have to find Alison and get her to tell us what she knows."_

_Aria: "How can we find her? We don't even know if she's alive."_

_Hanna: "I saw her the night of the fire and so did Mona."_

_Emily: "Yeah well Mona isn't actually the most trustworthy person around."_

_Hanna: "I saw Alison and so did you Spencer!"_

_Spencer: speechless._

_Hanna: "oh so now I'm the crazy one?"_

_Spencer: "ok the blonde looked a lot like Alison, so I'm not ruling that out."_

_Aria: "if only we had Alison's journal then maybe we would have better luck figuring this out."_

_Spencer: Hey what about Emily's biology notebook. The one with all the notes between Ali and Cece."_

_Emily: bits lip, "um I turned it into the police."_

_All three girls: "What!?"_

_Spencer: "There are things in there that can get us into a lot of trouble."_

_Aria: "Stuff about my dad's affair."_

_Spencer: "Fights between me and Alison. There are even things in there that can get Toby in trouble."_

_Hanna: "Yeah the fact that he took the fault for blinding Jenna, Alison visiting him in juvie, Alison confronting him about being "A", her trying to hook up with him._

_Hanna stops and looks at Spencer, who is now glaring at her._

_Hanna: "uh sorry Spence my bad. You really don't want to relieve what you already know."_

_Aria: "Spencer's right Emily, we shouldn't of given that notebook to the police. Knowing that Wilden probably saw it."_

Once I heard them mention Alison coming to see me I knew what they were talking about. I could tell that Spencer was pissed about that when her friends brought it up. I don't blame her. Seeing how the girls are now, I feel really bad for saying those things. The only question I have is when did Spencer find out about it? She never said anything to me about it. I'm surprised she never threatened to kill me or something, considering how protective she can be over her friends.

I grab my coffee and head towards the stairs, right when they started getting up. "Hey you." I turn around and see Spencer walking up to me with a smile on her face. Even though she was smiling I could still see anger in her eyes, from her previews conversation. "Hey, I was just heading up stairs," I said. "Funny, I was just coming up to see you," she said. I gestured for her to fallow me, "well you can come up now if you want." She nods and fallows me up the stairs. After I fixed us something to eat we sat on the couch and watched a movie.

Every few seconds I would look over at Spencer and she would be sitting close to me, while watching the movie. I couldn't get that conversation I over heard out of my mind. If she knows about Alison's visit than home come she's never confronted me about it? Maybe she's waiting for me to tell her. Or maybe she's to pissed at me to say anything. I wouldn't blame her if she is pissed. On the other hand I hope she's not to mad at me, because I don't like it when she's mad at me. Maybe she's not mentioning it, because she knows how much I love her.

"You okay?" She asked, breaking me out of my trance. "Yeah why do you ask?" "Because, I've called your name twice and you didn't respond," she noted. "Sorry I'm just really into this movie," I lied. She chuckled," but you were looking at me." I faked a smile and said, "I got distracted by you. I just love you so much and you're so beautiful, I couldn't stop staring." She eyes me curiously and then she takes the remote and turns off the T.V.

She sits up on the couch and faces me. "Ok what's going on?" I sighed and said "it's nothing." "Are you still thinking about the time we were apart? Toby I told you to stop thinking about it and let us move on," she said. "It's not that," I interrupt. "Then what is it?" She asked with full concern. I took a deep breath and said," the truth is when I walked into the Brew, I over heard you and your friends taking and I heard you mention Alison visiting me in juvie." "So that's what's distracting you? A conversation me and my friends had?" She questioned. "It's just... I'm confused if you knew about that then how come you never confronted me about it?" I asked. "Because it's not my secret to tell you it's your secret to tell me," she said. "I just didn't know how to tell you," I admitted. "How about Alison visited me the summer I was arrested?" She replied sarcastically. "I didn't know how you would react," I said. "What did you expect Toby? That I would break up with you or yell at you?" she said. I shrugged, "I don't know maybe."

"Toby," she said while turning to face me more. "How do you think that made me feel to find that out just a couple days after I found out you joined the A-team?" I shrugged, "you probably felt like everything we had was a lie." She nodded "yes I'll admit I did feel like that, but I also felt guilty." I looked up at her as she spoke. "Do you honestly think that I could do something like that and not feel guilty at all? That decision I made was not easy and was defiantly not a win-win situation. Meaning you're screwed if you tell and you're screwed if you don't. You may have been the one to take the blame, but you weren't the one left to carry on the guilt and the never ending reminders of what you did. If anyone's the real loser in that situation it was us."

"I just feel really guilty about what I said. I should of known that keeping something like that would not be easy and knowing that you girls are now being blackmailed, makes me feel even worse," I said. "Don't be sorry," she said. I looked at her with confusion. "You're right we do deserve worse."

I shook my head frantically and take her hands, "no, nobody deserves to go through something like this." "Yeah well in all honestly. I would rather be locked up than having to worry about me or someone I love having a risk of dying everyday, because of some crazy stalker," she said. "I'm sorry I feel really bad and I should have told you. I understand if you hate me now and don't want to be with me anymore," I said.

The next thing I know she hits me with a pillow and shouts, "Toby Cavanaugh, I do not hate you! Encase you haven't noticed I love you and I don't wanna lose you!" "You just hit me with a pillow," I said while rubbing the side of my head. "Yeah so I could knock some sense into you. Do you think I would hit you with a pillow if I hated you?" she questioned. "No you probably would have hit me with something harder like a brick or your physics book," I said. She hits me with the pillow again, "stop that I love you ok so shut up!" "I love you too, but I still feel guilty," I said.

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air "ok what can I do you make you not feel guilty?" "I don't know I feel like you should get me back. Do something to get revenge on me," I said. "Do you want me to hit you with a pillow again?" she asked. "That's not enough. Just do something to get me back. Pick something that will torture me," I begged. She thinks for a minute, "okay, no sex for two weeks." She said and then gets up off the couch. "Wait wait wait no Spencer wait!" I said while following her.

**The end**

**Okay so I wrote this after 4x01. I was disappointed that Spencer and Toby never talked about Alison's visit, so I came up with something. I can't let this go until they actually do talk about it, so I hope everyone liked it. Please review thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a one shot inspired by the song best friend's brother by Victoria Justice. **

**I call you up When I know He's at home**

Spencer's friend Aria walks up to her with a smile on her face. "Hey Spence, you want to come to my house tonight and watch the CMAs with me?" she asked. Spencer smiled, "Yea sure." They drove to Aria's house together. "Oh I should warn you about my brother," Aria said while we were walking up her porch. "Why what's wrong with him?" Spencer asked. Aria rolled her eyes, "he's really immature and can be such a dork sometimes." She laughed and said, "Aren't they all?"

When we walked inside her house there was loud music playing. Aria rolled her eyes, "I forgot to mention my brother has a band." "I kind of figured that when I heard the loud music from the outside," she said. Aria and Spencer walk down to their basement were her brother's band is playing. When Spencer looked up at the band, her heart rate sped up at the sight of the boy playing the drums. The boy that was playing the drums looked to be about Spencer's age. He was tall and had short honey colored hair. His piercing blue eyes almost made Spencer go weak in the knees. Spencer found him to be very hot.

"Who's the drummer? Spencer whispered to Aria. "Ladies and gentlemen my annoying brother Toby," Aria said. Spencer's heart melted at the sound of his name. Spencer smiled as she watched him play with his band. He really is good. As if she wasn't dead already, she died again when he started singing. Aria and Spencer stood there watching his band play.

Toby was really getting into his drumming. All of a sudden he looks up and the girl standing in front of him causes his breath to get hitched in the back of his throat. He was so distracted by staring at her, that he didn't even notice he was hitting the same drum over and over again. "Toby," his friend, Caleb called out. He looks back at his friends, "huh?" Everyone stops playing and Toby looked down to realize he was still drumming. His friend's started laughing when he finally stopped. Aria just rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Loser."  
"Aria, I thought you were staying at a friend's house tonight," Toby stuttered, while standing up. He had no idea why he was so nervous. "No I said I was having a friend stay here tonight. Good job listening creep," Aria teased. Toby awkwardly points at Spencer, "and she is?" Aria noticed Spencer and Toby eyeing each other. Aria just smiled, "this is Spencer." Toby looked at Spencer and smiled," Hi." Spencer almost fell to the floor. She smiled back and said, "Hi." Sparks flew when the two shook hands. Neither one of them made it clear that they noticed.

Toby clears his throat, "um this is my band. Caleb's the lead singer, Noels the base player, and Mike is the main guitar player and on the keyboard we have Paige." Spencer smiled and said hi to everyone. "Your bands really good," she said. "Thanks we just started out a month ago," he said. "Nice." Aria sensed the connection between the two and decided to break it up. "Okay Spencer, now that you've met my idiot brother, We can go back upstairs," Aria said. "Who are you calling idiot? Shorty," Toby teased while ruffling Aria's hair. Aria whined and smacked his hand away. After Spencer and Toby said there goodbye, Aria and her went back upstairs.

**I jump out Of my skin When he picks Up the phone ****_Two weeks later_**

Spencer was bored one Friday night and decided to call Aria. What she wasn't expecting is for Toby to be the one to pick up the phone. "Hello?" he said. Spencer jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. It's just as sexy as she remembers. Spencer pulled herself together and spoke. "Hi Toby, is Aria there?" "No she's staying the night at Emily's," he said. "Oh right, sorry to bother you," she said. Spencer could hear him chuckle on the other end, "no I'm not doing anything tonight. Getting a call from you has made my night a whole lot better." "Wait is he trying to flirt with me?" Spencer thought. "Okay, well goodnight." She heard him smiling on the other end. "Goodnight." After she hung up the phone she fell back on her bed and started fangirling.

**Why can't I tell If he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?**

The next weekend Aria invited all of us girls over for a sleep over and of course Toby was here with his friends. Later Toby came down with his friends to watch a movie with us. Of course Toby just had to sit next to Spencer, making her freak out inside. Throughout the movie they would steal glances of each other. At some point during the movie Toby scooted closer to Spencer. "Is he going to put his arm around me?" Spencer asked herself. When she looked up at him, he quickly looked away.

**I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking But is it wrong If I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know**

After the movie was over Spencer volunteered to help Toby clean up. He smiled and took her offer. The two smiled and talked as the worked. Anytime Toby would complement Spencer, she would blush like a little school girl. "Maybe you could see my band play this weekend," he said. She nodded, "sure I would love too." "Great I'll see you Sunday night then," he said. She nodded and smiled, "Okay." Toby kissed Spencer's cheek and she freaked out once he left.

**My best friend's brother Is the one for me Yeah A punk rock drummer And he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to But I want to 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**

After Spencer spent the whole day with Toby, she went home and started pacing around her room. She was trying to come up with ten reasons why she shouldn't date Toby. At the same time she was coming up with many reasons why she should. Anytime she thought of something bad, her mind changed it to good. She just couldn't get Toby out of her mind. She wondered how Aria would react to Spencer liking Toby. Would she be mad or would she support me? Does Toby even like her back? All of these thoughts running through her head are making her crazy. He really is a cute, he's 6 ft. three and he plays in a band! They both like the same music, books, activates, and movies. They would be perfect together right?

**'Cause he's such a dream Yeah And you know What I mean If you weren't related**

**_One month later_**

Spencer was hanging out at the Grill with her friends, when Toby walked in. He walked in and sat at a table with his friends. Spencer could not stop staring. He's just so hot and she's pretty sure he got a haircut. Toby noticed Spencer staring from across the room. He looked up at her and smiled. Spencer smiled and waved.

"Spencer?" Aria nudged her shoulder. "Hmm?" she looked up and all her friends were smiling at her. "You were just staring at Toby," Aria said. "What? No I wasn't," she lied. "Spencer you totally like him!" Hanna said. Aria noticed me blushing and sighed. She gestured for me to get up and said, "go ahead." "Really?" Spencer asked. She smiled and nodded, "Yes plus I happen to know he likes you too." Spencer smiled and hugged her best friend. Then she stood up and started making her way towards Toby. Toby also got up and was heading her way; they met in the middle of the restraint. Toby didn't even say anything. He just cupped Spencer's face and kissed her right in front of everyone. Spencer melted into the kiss as her hands looped around his neck. He pulled her more into the kiss and Spencer moaned against his mouth.  
"Wow," she said once they pulled away. "I was not expecting that." Toby smirked, "I've been wanting to do that all summer." Spencer laughed and they started kissing again. Aria sat back at her table smiling at her best friend and her brother being happy together. Yep Spencer was pretty sure her best friend's brother is the one for her.

**This one isn't one of my best, but it's still cute. I hope everyone liked it. Any requests for one shots? I would love to hear them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a rewrite of the Homecoming dance back in season one. It's slightly AU but it still goes with the storyline. The story is Spencer is at the homecoming dance with Alex. Alex tries to rape Spencer and Toby shows up and saves her.**

Spencer wasn't really a big fan of dances. Especially school dances, but since she has a date she'd figured she would go. Alex Santiago asked her to the dance and she's really excited. Alex is funny, sweet, charming, and cute. This makes Spencer even happier to go to Homecoming. She's really looking forward to this dance. Spencer was humming happily to herself down the hallway. She stopped when she spotted Toby Cavanaugh standing in line at the homecoming ticket table. She wondered who he was buying tickets for. She didn't know Toby had a girlfriend, she didn't even know he had a friend. Spencer wondered why she even cared so much. I guess it's kind of sweet that he wants to take somebody, but whom?

Spencer ran into the lunch room and found Hanna at one of the tables putting her make up. "Hey, I just saw Toby Cavanaugh buy two homecoming tickets," she said. Hanna shrugged, "so?" "Since when does Toby have a date?" I asked. "Well "A" need a ticket to stalk us," Hanna said. "Hanna I don't think Toby's A," Spencer said. "He has to be. Like Aria said he has every reason to hate us," Hanna said. "He has reasons to hate us, but he's not A, she said. Hanna scuffled and rolled her eyes, "Yea and everyone calls you the smart one." Hanna went back to doing her make up while Spencer stares at Toby from across the room. Spencer has never really noticed how different he looks. It's a good different.

**Homecoming dance**

Spencer and Alex walked hand in hand together. A spot light shinned on them as they entered the gym. For some reason Spencer wasn't as excited to be here with Alex, as she was before. She felt weird being around him all of a sudden. And she felt like something bad will happen tonight. She's not exactly sure what. Spencer spotted her friends across the room. "I'm going to see my friends real quick I'll be right back," she said and then left Alex alone.

Her friends smiled at her as she walked over. "Hey Spence, how's Alex?" Aria asked. Spencer opened her mouth to speak, but was distracted when she heard the announcer presenting a new couple walking in. "Emily Fields and Toby Cavanaugh!" "Toby who?" Spencer said while turning around. The girls all turned around and saw Emily walking in with Toby. Emily was leading Toby in our direction. Spencer wasn't sure how she felt about this. She didn't even know Emily and Toby were friends, now their together?

Emily and Toby came face to face with us. Toby had a little smile on his face, so he seems harmless. "Hey guys," Emily said. "Hey," we all said. "You guys remember Toby right?" Emily asked_. Remember him? We freaken blinded his step sister and got him sent to juvie! Of course we remember him! _Spencer faked a smile and said "of course." The other girls mumbled hi to Toby. Emily looked at Maya, who was standing next to us. "Um Toby I need to have a word with Maya would you mind staying here?" Emily asked. Toby nodded. Emily left with Maya, leaving Toby alone with us. For some reason it didn't feel as awkward as it should have been. "Well I'm going to go dance with Sean," Hanna said and then walked away. "I should go too," Aria said and followed Hanna. Now it was just me and Toby. "And then there were two or do you have something to have to pretend to do?" Toby asked. "No I'm fine," Spencer said.

Spencer and Toby stood there awkwardly. "So Emily," Spencer spook. Toby nodded and said," Yeah we are just friends. I think she's here for Maya and just needed a male escort." Spencer's face filled with confusion, "Why is she here for Maya?" Toby's face fell, "oh she didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" Spencer asked. Toby was about to respond until Alex showed up. "Hey Spencer it's a little crowded in here and I have something I want to ask you. Do you think we could go someplace more private?' Alex asked. Spencer nodded and said, "Yeah sure." Alex smiled and reached for her hand. Toby stood back and watched as they walked away. Toby noticed that something wasn't right with Alex, so he decided to follow.

Alex led Spencer down the hall and into a private class room. "Wow it's quiet in here, "Spencer said. Alex nodded in agreement. "It is. It's also empty," he said. Spencer sat up on the teacher's desk and Alex sat next to her. "Spencer I… I'm glad you asked me here tonight," Alex said. Spencer smiled and said "yeah me too." "Have I told you that you look amazing in that dress?" Alex flirted. Spencer looked down at her dress and said "thanks." When Spencer looked back up, Alex was smiling at her. It wasn't his normal cute smile it was a strange smile. Alex leans forward and kisses Spencer on the lips. Spencer didn't know what to do, so she just sat there and let him. It felt weird kissing him. It didn't feel romantic like in the movies. After a few second Spencer pulled away.

"What did I bite your lip or something?" he asked. Spencer shook her head and said "no I just… I'm sorry this doesn't feel right," she said. "It's weird at first, but you just need a little more practice. You'll get better once we get to the last level," he said with a wink. Spencer moved back a little. "The last level?" she questioned. "Yea you know… Sex?" he said. "Sex!" Spencer eyes practically popped out of her head. Spencer stood up and stepped back. "No. No I'm not ready for that step yet. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to make out," she said. Alex stood up and walked towards her, "Spencer babe it's all part of the relationship. A boy and girl get together, date, and have sex." "We haven't even dated," she said. "What do you call homecoming?" he asked. "A school dance," she said. "Spencer come on everyone is doing it," he said. "Well I'm not everyone. I'm sorry Alex, but me answer is no," she said.

Alex started backing Spencer into a corner. She didn't even realize it until her back hit the chalkboard. Alex smirked, "come on Spencer. Just one time, I promise it will be quick." "No!" Spencer tried to run past him, but Alex pushed her back against the chalkboard. Alex trapped Spencer against the chalkboard and started kissing down her neck. "No get off me!' Spencer tried pushing him away. "I mean it Alex, leave me alone!" Tears started streaming down her face. "Help somebody please help!" she cried out. "Shut up!" Alex hissed. All of a sudden somebody lifted the heavy weight off of her and pushed Alex against the wall. Alex tried elbowing the guy in the stomach, but the guy punched him before he could.

Spencer finally got a glimpse of the person when she looked up. "Toby?" she gasps. The two boys battled it out for a while. Toby seemed to have the upper hand. Eventually Alex gave up and ran out of the room. Toby looked down and noticed me lying in the corner of the room shaking. He walked over and helped me stand up. "Are you okay?' he asked. "Yes," I said, even though I'm still shaking. I looked up at him and noticed his cheek was bleeding. He flinched a little when I reached up to examine his face. "You're bleeding," I said. He touched the cut and said, "It's just a little blood." "You should get that checked out," she said. "It's fine," he said. "Why did you do that? Come in here and save me like that," she asked. He just shrugged and said "I just feel there should always be someone around to save someone from rape." "How did you know?" she asked. "I saw it in his eyes that something wasn't right," he said. "You did the same thing for Emily last week. You seem to know these things," she said. "Let's just say I've been through something like it before," he said.

They started walking back to the gym together. "That's nice of you and strange," Spencer said. He chuckled and asked "how?" "Any other guy would have just walked by and left me there. Especially one of the guys that have been a victim of Ali's torcher," she said. "We all make mistakes, Don't we?" he said. Spencer smiled and nodded "Yes we do." Spencer and Toby made it back to the gym. It seemed like all the couples were already on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. Hanna was with Sean, Emily was with Maya and Aria was with some random guy. Since neither Spencer nor Toby had anyone to dance with, so Toby offered his hand to Spencer and said "may I have this dance?" Spencer smiled and took his hand, "you may." For some reason when their hands touch they both felt sparks fly. They found a spot on the dance floor and started dancing to the music. Spencer held herself closer to Toby, as they danced. Toby had his hands above her waist, as Spencer leaned her head on his shoulder. Yep Spencer really hates school dances, but this time she's really glad she came.


	15. Chapter 15

**This isn't just a one shot idea this is something that needs to happen on the show.**

**This takes place around the time of the holiday episode.**

**Toby's pov**

Even though it's been a month since Spencer got arrested and is now free from jail, I'm still pissed that Alison set her up. Alison took a problem that Spencer was struggling with in the past and used it against her. Spencer has done nothing, but help Alison and saved her from being shot. The way that Alison repays her is by setting her up and she gets arrested for a murder she didn't do. Alison has done a lot of terrible things in the past, but this time she's crossed the line.

On Saturday afternoon I was walking out of the police station ready to go home after a long day. While I was walking to my car I saw Alison on the corner of the street walking with four girls. I couldn't believe my eyes. The girls that she's walking with look a little like Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. Alison is recreating her posy. The girls stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at me. Alison whispered something and the other girls giggled. Alison just stood there giving me her evil smirk. Anger rose up in my body. I slammed my car door shut and stomped over there.

"Look guys, the freak is coming this way," Alison said to her friends.

"You manipulative little bitch," I said.

She crossed her arms and said "excuse me?"

"You got Spencer arrested! After everything she's done for you how could you do that to her!" I yelled.

She faked a laugh and said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You made it seem like Spencer killed that girl when you took that lie detector test," I said.

"I didn't make it seem like anything. I just told the truth and the cops came up with their own theory," she said.

"They had help from the lies you fed to the cops," I said.

"It's not my fault Spencer was in the wrong place at the wrong time," she said.

"You didn't have to say those things about Spencer. You took something that Spencer struggled with and used that against her and now because of you Spencer is still a person of interest."

"Well it was either you or her. You already served your time, so I figured it was Spencer's turn now," she said with a smirk.

"You bitch," I hissed.

"I would be careful if I were you. Framing Spencer is just the beginning. I have many other tricks up my sleeve. I happen to know more about Spencer that could get her in trouble," Alison said.

"You better not pull anything else on her," I warned.

"There's many more where that came from. Also I do believe that it was Spencer's idea to reveal a certain truth about a certain someone's accident that happened a few years ago," she taunted.

I gasped "don't even think about putting the blame on Spencer."

She smirked and said "well I wasn't planning to do that until you gave me that idea."

I shook my head and said "you're such a bitch."

She tilted her head and said "what's the matter? I thought you wanted to see us suffer for what we did. If I'm not mistaking I think you were the one that said "you and your posy deserve a lot worse" well news flash Spencer was in my posy, so if I go down, Spencer goes down too."

"Listen to me," I hissed. "If you cause Spencer any more trouble or do anything that could get her hurt, you're going to wish you stayed dead!"

I was too busy yelling at Alison, to notice Spencer standing at the end of side walk watching the whole thing.

"Strong words coming from you," she taunted.

"I'm serious Alison. Leave Spencer and the others alone. You already dragged them through enough of your games they don't need to go through another. If you weren't such a bitch to everyone then everyone in town wouldn't be trying to kill you!"

Alison's face turned a dark shade of red as anger rose through her body. She lifted up her hand and got ready to slap me across the face. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the throbbing feeling that would come after she hits me. I waited a few second for a slap that never came. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see Spencer, standing in front of me holding Alison's wrist tightly in her hand. Alison flinched in pain as Spencer twisted her wrist and glared at her.

"Don't even think about it," Spencer hissed.

Spencer let go of Alison's wrist and shoved her into her friends. "This isn't over," Alison hissed, before walking off with her friends.

Spencer glared at Alison until her and her posy was out of site. Once they were gone Spencer, turned and looked at me. She looked mad, upset, and grateful all at the same time. I knew the anger was directed towards Alison, but it still scared me when she had anger in her eyes. Whenever she's angry she has this stare that looks like she's trying to burn a whole threw your head. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I would be dead by now.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked.

"All of it," she said.

I looked away and said "I'm sorry I was just being the over protective boyfriend again."

She smiled and said "you make it so hard to be a modern post-feminist when you get so alpha male."

I smirked and said "you want me to stop?"

She giggled and said "no."

She loops her arms around my neck and kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her more into the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and stared at me lovingly.

"Thanks for standing up for me and for yourself," she said.

"I just hate everything she's put you through and I would do anything for you," I said.

"I know and that is why I love you."

We smiled at each other and then pulled each other in for another long passionate kiss.

**The end**

**The reason I wrote this is because this needs to happen on the show. I want to see Toby walk up to Alison and just go off on her for everything that she's done to Spencer and the girls. Alison has hurt Toby multiple times and she's hurt Spencer. Plus I'm pretty sure Toby is pissed about the fact that Alison set Spencer up and got her arrested. I don't understand why this hasn't happened yet, because it needs to. This better happen in 5b. This isn't just something I want to see happen this needs to happen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Requested: Do Spencer and Toby at the pool and things are getting heated.**

**Spencer's pov**

It was a hot summer day in mid-July. Toby and I decided to spend this hot day at the pool. So we packed up some towels and put on a swim suits and drove to the local swimming pool. When we got to the pool only fifteen people were here. Emily and Hanna were also here laying on some beach chairs working on their tans. After I put on my sunscreen Toby picked me up and carried me over his shoulder towards the pool.

"Toby put me down!" I giggled.

He marched over to the edge of the pool and held me in his arms like a baby. He smirked at me and held me over the cold water below. I squirmed and giggled in his arms begging him to not drop me.

He smiled and said "I won't drop you, if you give me a kiss."

"Ew gross," I teased.

I screamed when he loosened his grip, but didn't drop me.

"Okay fine I'll kiss you just don't let me go," I said.

I pressed our lips together in a short, but passionate kiss. After we pulled away he smiled and said "much better." I squealed when he jumped into the cold water with me still in his arms.

"Toby," I squealed, after popping my head up.

"What I said I wouldn't let you go and I didn't," he said.

"Jerk," I teased while splashing him.

He fake sad face and swam towards me. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

I pecked him on the lips and said "you're forgiven."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. I lopped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He moaned when I slipped my tongue into his mouth and started gripping at my butt. Things are getting pretty heated between us, but we can't do this here. Not in front of everyone.

"Toby, wait."

I take his hand and together we walk out of the pool. We went back to the locked room to make sure no one was back there. Once we were sure the coast was clear, we locked the door and got down to business.

He unties the top of my swim suit allowing it to fall to the floor. I moaned as he pressed into me. I could feel him under his swim trunks. He pressed my back against the lockers and started attacking my neck with kisses. I moaned and ran my hands down his waist to remove his swim trunks. Once they hit the floor I grinned against him and moaned loudly.

He pulls down the bottom haft of my swim suit and then picks me up allowing me to wrap my legs tightly around his waist. He positions himself in front of my entrance and then carefully pushes in. A growl came from the back of his throat as he pumped inside of me.

"Toby," I moaned.

He held me up against the locker and started pumping into me faster and harder. The sounds of cursing and heavy breathing came from both of our mouths.

"Oh god Toby!" "Shit oh my god."

"Spence we have to keep it down," he whispered.

"Fuck! It's not my… Shit! Fault that you're so good at this," I said.

"I know something that will shut you up," he mumbled and then pressed his lips on mine for a heated kiss. I responded with equal passion and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and ran his hands down my body giving my butt a nice squeeze. I yelped into his mouth when he did that.

Toby walked us over to the showers and turned one on, so we could get cleaned up. As soon as we got in the shower he pushed right back into me. I moaned even louder. The warm water trickled down our bodies. Things are getting pretty steamy in here and it's not just because of the shower.

When we finished Toby set me back down on my feet and turned off the shower. We got ourselves dried off and then got dressed. Once we were ready we walked out of the locker room holding hands. We thought we were slick and got away with having sex without anyone knowing, but when we walked out everyone was staring at us. Hanna and Emily ran over and whispered something in my ear.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Spence when you two were in the locker room the megaphone was on and everyone heard you," Emily said.

Toby and I blushed a deep shade of red and looked around at everyone. There were some people laughing and some people looked disgusted. One of the mothers was standing with her two kids covering their ears.

I hide my face into Toby's chest and said "oh my god I'm so embarrassed."

"Next time we do it in the truck," he whispered.

I nodded and said "agreed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer is out with her friends when Mr. Cavanaugh comes up and starts yelling at her. He blames her for all the bad stuff Toby went through. Toby whiteness his father yelling at Spencer and defends her.**

**Spencer's pov**

I tapped my pencil against my desk as I watched the clock tick by. Class was almost over and I was ready to get out of here. Ready to get away from all the harsh stares and whispers about me in the hallway. Ever since the cops arrested me for Bethany's murder everyone's been treating me different. Being arrested has been the big news everybody's talking about for the last two weeks. A person talking about me isn't something new. It's not something that bothers me much anymore it's just getting old.

For my whole life people have been talking and making up stories about me. Every day of my life I also hear a new story that someone made up about me. Being a person of interest and being trapped in Alison's web of lies doesn't help the rumors much. It's like that's all people know how to do is make up tumors about other people. Most people do it to entertain themselves. That's how Alison lives her life. In her mind everything is better with a little white lie, but what she doesn't seem to understand is a little white lie can turn into an even bigger lie. In this town lies, rumors, and fake stories spread like wild fire.

I looked up at the clock again and saw that class would be over in five seconds. I'm counting down the seconds in my head. Pretty soon I will be out of this building and at Toby's loft cuddling on the couch. Three more seconds. Could time go any slower?_ Ring_. Finally the bell rang. I leap up from my desk and race out the door faster than the speed of light. I threw my books in my locker and shut it, but before I could leave my friends caught up to me.

"Hey Spencer," Aria said.

"Hey guys I was just about to leave," I said.

"Can we walk you out?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

We walked down the halls together and everyone was staring at us. They were mostly staring at me. I noticed people huddling in small crowds gossiping about me.

"I heard she killed Bethany without even looking," one girl whispered.

"Alison said that Spencer probably smashed Bethany's head with a rock over and over again," another person whispered.

"I wish someone would smash Alison's head with a rock," I hissed.

"Spence don't let them get to you," Emily said.

"Well people need to stop believing everything Alison says!" I exclaimed.

"Getting upset over it isn't going to help anything," Emily said.

I sighed and said "you're right."

The four of us walked out of the school with our heads held high. I was haft way down the school steps when I heard somebody shouting out my name. I turned around and saw Mr. Cavanaugh marching this way. I don't know why he wanted to talk to me. The only thing he's ever said to me was when he was asking me why I'm dating Toby.

Mr. Cavanaugh stopped right in front of me and he looked really pissed. Part of me wondered if something has happened to Toby.

"Mr. Cavanaugh what are you doing here? Is Toby okay?," I asked.

"You shut your mouth Hastings!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You and you're little games need to stop!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you mean," I said honestly.

"You killed someone and then let my son get blamed for it. Alison was never murdered, but Toby still ended up framed for Bethany's murder! I'm guessing you were the one that framed him so no one would suspect you! You and the rest of those bitches just will never stop with the games will you?"

"Mr. Cavanaugh this is all just a big misunderstanding," Aria tried to say.

Mr. Cavanaugh pointed at Aria and yelled "you shut up!" He turned his attention back to me and continued yelling. "Everything that happened to Toby was your fault. If you weren't drinking and taking drugs Toby, wouldn't have been framed for your stupid mistakes! I beat you took Toby's sweater and used it to whip the blood off your hands and then you put it back in his closet!"

"No I didn't, I would never do that!" I yelled.

"You're trouble Spencer. Jenna warned me you were trouble and I knew it all along. I should have sent Toby to boarding school the moment you stepped up to tutor him. You're the reason Toby's life turned out to be hell. How can you go around saying you love Toby, when you're the one that ruined his life?"

Mr. Cavanaugh continued yelling at me and all I could feel was guilt. Maybe he's right. Maybe if I wasn't drinking and taking pills I would have none Toby didn't do this. Maybe if I wasn't acting stupid that night I never would have left the barn. I wouldn't have gotten into a fight with Alison and let myself walk away with a shovel. If it weren't for me Melissa, wouldn't be guilty for the murder either. This whole thing really is my fault.

"Sir you really need to calm down and listen to what Spencer has to say," Hanna said.

"Spencer never killed anyone and she didn't frame Toby," Emily said.

"We we're all there that night and Spencer didn't do anything," Aria added.

"I should've known something like this would happen! You can never trust a Hastings. They always have tricks up their sleeves. Toby may not be able to see just how evil you are, because you hypnotized him, but I see right through you. You're a bitch that deserves to rot in a cell until you die and then you can go rot in hell!" Mr. Cavanaugh yelled.

"Dad!" I heard Toby's voice shout from a crossed the parking lot.

I looked up and before I knew it Toby was standing in front of me facing his father. I wasn't sure how long Toby was standing there or how much he heard. I'm guessing he heard most of it since he's here right now.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"Giving this girl over here what she deserves to hear," Mr. Cavanaugh said.

"Leave her alone!" Toby yelled.

"No! Not when I know she's the reason you were framed. Spencer's the one that framed you. Don't you get it? She framed you, so she wouldn't be found guilty!"

"You've been listening to Jenna again," Toby said.

"This time I didn't have to have Jenna talk some sense into me," Mr. Cavanaugh said.

"Whatever you think about Spencer, you're wrong. She didn't do anything and she never framed anyone," Toby said.

"You can never be too sure," he said.

"Look I know Spencer better than anyone. I know that she didn't do anything wrong. Her friends know that she didn't do anything wrong. Her parents know that she didn't do anything wrong. Spencer was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alison set Spencer up, so she would get blamed for this," Toby said.

"She's trouble Toby. When will you ever realize that?" His father said. "Spencer is the worst thing that's ever happened to you!"

**Toby's pov**

_Spencer is the worst thing that's ever happened to you!_ Those words echoed in my head like a time bomb. Was my dad being serious right now? Saying Spencer's the worst thing that's happened to me. Like is he for real right now? If anything Spencer, is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Hearing my dad call out Spencer like that makes me very angry.

I stepped up to my dad and said "Spencer's the worst thing that's ever happened to me? Are you kidding me? Spencer's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's the only good thing I have in this messed up world. After mom died no one was there for me! You weren't there, my stepmom wasn't there and Jenna I don't even want to think about her! Spencer is the only one that's been there for me! She stepped up when my world was falling apart! When I felt alone she was there for me every day! Don't you dare try saying that she's the worst thing that's ever happened to me, because you're wrong, you're wrong by a long shot!"

` My father stood there staring at me. For the first time ever he was speechless. If my father thought for even a second that Spencer was the one causing me trouble, he would be wrong. She's the only thing keeping me alive. She's the reason I'm alive. Spencer's the reason I get up in the morning. She is my world and I love her more than anything in this world.

"You're not allowed to see Spencer anymore. That means no more phone calls, no more dates, no more kissing her or having sex with her or whatever you do with her it's over. Do you understand?" he said.

"You can't keep me from seeing Spencer. I'm nineteen and I don't live under your roof. Even if I did that still wouldn't stop me from seeing Spencer. I'm not going to stop talking, dating, kissing, touching, or having sex with her, because I'm in love with her. Notice I said I'm in love with her and not just love."

"Then you are no longer my son," he said.

I shrugged and said "that's fine. I'm pretty sure you already decided that many years ago."

My dad shook his head and walked away. I glared at him until he was far out of site. When I finally turned to look at Spencer, she had tears streaming down her face and her friends were trying to comfort her. Seeing Spencer cry breaks my heart. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight in my arms. She was gripping on to me as if her life depended on it. I felt so bad for her. Spencer does not deserve to be treated this way by anyone.

"I'm sorry about my dad," I said.

She pulled away and said "maybe he's right."

I shook my head "no Spencer, he's not."

"If I wasn't acting stupid that night none of this would have happened," she said.

"Spence," I said. "You didn't do anything wrong. Aliso got you worked up that night. She's been getting you worked up all summer and you just happened to blow your top that night."

"Yeah and then I killed somebody," she said.

"You didn't kill anyone! Don't you dare start doubting yourself too," I said.

"What if I really am the reason you were framed?" she asked.

"There is no way you had anything to do with that. I being framed was my own fault. I made the choice of being there that night. I should've none that Alison had some trap set. Don't blame yourself Spencer, this isn't your fault."

"But what if I…" I put my finger over her lips before she could finish that sentence. Then I replaced my finger with my lips.

"Don't say another word Spencer. Hearing people say bad stuff about you is one thing, but you talking bad about yourself is worse. I don't want to hear another word coming from you about how you're such a horrible person, because you're not. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're smart, caring, beautiful, fun to be around, nice, stubborn as hell, and I love everything about you."

A small smile spread a crossed her face. I whip the tears off her face and tilt her chin up. Then without waiting another second I press our lips together in a passionate kiss. Her arms circle around my neck and she pulls me closer to her. I run my tongue across her bottom lip and moan when she slips her tongue into my mouth. The kiss was getting heated and it would've gotten more heated if it weren't for the fake coughing noises coming from behind us.

We pulled away from each other and turned around to see her friends standing there. They just stood there looking at us.

"Um not that you guys aren't cute, but ew!" Hanna exclaimed.

"What Hanna means is it would be nice if you two waited until you were alone," Emily said.

"No, Hanna knows what Hanna means."

"Sorry guys we'll try to remember next time," Spencer said.

"Spence, you want to come with us to the mall or go home with Toby?" Aria asked.

Spencer looked at me and then back at the girls. "I think I'll go home with Toby."

Aria nodded and said "Okay, see you later."

"They're going to do some serious love making," Hanna said.

"Hanna!" the other two girls scolded.

Spencer and I laughed as we watched them walk away. Even though Hanna was joking she was right. I plan to take Spencer home and make love to her like never before. I want Spencer to know and feel just how much I love her. When we're together I can feel that same amount of love that she feels for me. I don't care what people say about us, I will make sure the world knows how much I love Spencer and how much she means to me.

**Okay so I was about haft way through writing this when I realized that this sucks! This is probably the worst one shot I've ever written, but I did the best I could do. I hope some people found some enjoyment out of it. I'm really sorry if this sucks which it probably does. Hopefully some of you realize what I was trying to do.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Requested one shot: Spencer over hears Alison talking about the Jenna thing and how it was all Toby's fault. Then Spencer gets mad and wants to tell the truth. She talks to the other girls about it and they agree. The girls tell Spencer to inform Toby about their plan. When she's in the middle of telling Toby things get heated between the two. The girls walk in on them when their in the middle of their "conversation." Later they all go to the police station to tell the truth and witness Alison getting arrested**.

**Spencer's pov**

On Friday afternoon I was walking out of school. I was haft way down the steps when I heard Alison's voice. She was out front talking to her new group of friends. I didn't know what they were talking about, because I wasn't close enough. When I got closer I started to hear what Alison was saying. My jaw dropped and I could not believe what she was talking about.

Alison was talking with her friends about the Jenna Thing. The accident that made Jenna go blind. The accident that she caused. The accident that she forced MY Toby to take the blame for. The accident that she made sure would never be spoken of again. Now here she is running her big mouth about it.

"Did Toby Cavanaugh really cause that fire?" Her friend Sammy asked.

Alison nodded and said "yes he did. I was over at my friends house when it happened."

"He was the one that made Jenna go blind?" Her other friend Natalie asked.

"Yea poor Jenna had to sit in rehab and then went to a blind school for almost two years. That little freak. I should've known he was trouble. Toby spent all of freshmen year peeking in the girls locker room," Alison said.

I shook my head and couldn't believe what Alison was saying. This is the same crap that she feed us. Looking back now I can't believe how stupid we were to actually listen to her. Hearing her say it now you can literally hear all the bull crap in it. This is so wrong we can't keep going around letting everyone believe Alison's lies. It's not right.

"Ugh I don't want that creep anywhere near me," Sammy said.

"Toby is such a perv," Natalie added.

"You might want to cover your windows, because I caught him a few times peeping in my window," Alison said.

The girls shivered and said "ew!"

"Toby going to juvie was probably the best thing that's ever happened," Alison said.

"Now he's a police officer," Natalie said.

"He probably became a cop, so he could stalk other girls without getting in trouble," Alison said.

"I can't believe Spencer Hastings would date someone like that," Sammy said.

"Spencer's a freak too. When I was friends with her she would always ask me weird questions it was like she was obsessed with me or something," Alison said.

"Then those two must make the perfect creepy couple and not the cute creepy ones either," Natalie said. "Those one creepy couples that you see in horror films that end up killing everyone."

Alison and the girls laughed. I stood there with my face turning red. Alison thinks she can get away with everything. This time I won't let that happened. The police are going to learn the truth and their going to learn tonight. I just need to come up with a plan and have the girls on bored.

I texted the girls an SOS to meet me at the Brew. They all showed up within five minutes. Emily was working at the counter, so she was already here. Hanna was with Caleb when I sent the text, so he came too. Then Aria showed up after Hanna. I bought them each a coffee and we sat down to discuss a plan.

"What's all this about?" Aria asked.

"Yeah you called us all here," Emily said.

I sighed before speaking "I think it's time we told the truth about the Jenna thing."

"What!?" They all exclaimed.

"Spencer we can't tell the truth well get in trouble," Hanna said.

"Not if we come up with a plan. I've been thinking and we really have nothing to worry about. It's Alison that started the fire, so she's to blame."

"But we were there," Aria said.

"Yes, but we didn't do it. The person that commits the crime goes to jail."

"Why do you want to do this?" Emily asked.

I sighed "when I was walking out of school Alison was talking about it. She was saying horrible stuff about Toby and I. It won't be long before she starts talking about you guys. Come on guys please you know it's the right thing to do. If we let Alison get away with it then the only thing we'll be guilty of is letting everyone believe her lies."

They all exchange glances with each other and then nod. They all agreed to tell the truth. Even Caleb who was willing to help us come up with a plan. That's what we did for most of the day. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, and I all came up with a plan.

"Before we do this," Emily started. "You should tell Toby our plan."

"Toby will get all overprotective and worry about me getting in trouble. If something goes wrong he'll become the overprotective idiot that I love so much and try to say that it was all him," I said.

"Then we better make sure nothing goes wrong," Hanna said. "Either way you have to tell Toby our plan. This involves him too."

"You guys are right I'll talk to him tonight."

That night I invited Toby over, so I could tell him about our plan. A part of me was nervous about telling him, because I wasn't sure how he was going to take it. When he showed up at my door with that adorable smile I love, all my worries went away. I opened the door to let him in and he greeted me with a kiss.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you," he finally said while we were spread out on the couch. "Why am I here?"

I avoided his gaze "I wanted to talk to you about something."

His thumb was running circles on my arm "what is it Spence, you know you can tell me anything."

His lips connected with the skin on my forehead. My breath caught in my throat as his hands came up to cup my waist. His lips moved against the surfers of my skin down my neck. We have so much to talk about, but his lips feel so good on my skin. Instead of pulling away I crocked my neck to give him more room.

He kissed all the way down to my collar bone then back up to my cheeks and then finally reaching my lips. My arms came up and locked around his neck. I responded to the kiss with equal passion. His hands were traveling all the way up my body, scanning over every inch of me that he could reach. My hands moved down his body then back up under his shirt. His tongue traced over my bottom lip asking for permission to enter.

I opened my mouth to him and moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. He sure knows how to make a girl feel loved just by one kiss. My hands traveled farther up his shirt until finally I had it up over his head and off his body, revealing his sculptured abs that I adore so much. Not as much as I adore him though. I wanted more and I needed more of him. His hands started to unbutton my shirt when the door opened.

"Hey Spencer did you tell Toby about..." Hanna stopped and looked at us.

Toby and I pulled away from each other quickly. Hanna was standing in the living room with Aria, Emily, and Caleb. Considering the fact that their jaws are buried under the floor and their eyes are wider than a night owl, I'm guessing they got a pretty good show.

I stood up and quickly started buttoning my shirt back up "don't you people knock?"

"Don't you two ever come up for air?" Hanna asked.

I looked at Toby and he already had his shirt back on. Aria still looked shocked and Emily was as white as a ghost.

"Oh would you people get a grip. It's not like Toby and I sleeping together is a secret."

Their mouths closed and their eyes went back to their normal shape. Hanna was still smirking and Caleb's expression was unreadable.

"What are you guys doing here?" Toby asked.

"We wanted to know if Spencer told you that thing yet," Emily said.

I turned to face them and gave them a look. "No I didn't tell him about that thing yet."

"You said you would tell Toby tonight," Aria said.

"I was telling him when you guys walked in."

Hanna crossed her arms "it's kind of hard to talk when his tongue is down your throat."

"I started talking then I got distracted."

"Yeah making out is a big distraction," Hanna said.

I give her a look and she just shakes it off. We all took a seat and I knew now I had no choice. I had to tell Toby what we're doing and I have to tell him now. My friends all stared at me telling me with their eyes to come out and say it. Finally I sighed and turned my body, so I was facing Toby.

"Spence what's going on?" He asked.

"We're ready to tell the truth about what happened to Jenna," I paused and looked at me friends. They all nodded allowing me to continue. I turned my head back to Toby "and we want to do it tonight."

Toby's eyes widen and his mouth went dry. For the first time ever I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Which is a first, because we can always read each other's expression. I knew that he was in deep thought about this and he was most likely trying to form words. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Spencer are you insane!? You can't tell the truth! What if you get in trouble? I can't let you spend a year in juvie! You just got out of prison! If you think I'm letting you take the blame for this than..."

I pressed my finger to his lips to stop is rambling "I'm not going anywhere, it's Alison that will end up in trouble."

He lowered his voice, so only I could hear him "but if you tell the truth everyone will know about the thing Alison blackmailed me with."

I looked at my friends before turning my attention back to him. "We're not going to tell that, you're safe."

"Spence are you sure that you want to do this. I'm totally fine with everyone hating me for it over the chance of people hating you."

"Well I'm not and don't worry about us we have a plan."

"I don't know Spence," he said in a hushed tone.

"Everyone else is on bored here, but since this is also your secret we won't say anything until you're ok with it."

Toby turned his head and looked at everyone else in the room. He could see that everyone was ready and determined to tell the truth. I noticed the wheels started turning in his head. Finally he sighs and tilts his head up to me.

"What's the plan?"

**Toby's pov**

The cold December air was nipping at my skin as I walked through town. I pulled up my coat and continued walking down the sidewalk. When I reached the corner I saw Alison talking to some guy in a black van. They are talking in hushed tones, so I don't know what their talking about. Then I saw Alison pull an envelope out from under her jacket and hand it to the guy. The guy nodded, said a few words, and then drove off. I was about to cross the street when Alison called out my name.

I turned around, so I was looking at her. She walked towards me with that smirk I'm all to familiar with. Spencer called it her wicked smirk. When ever Alison got her way or got away with something she would tilt her head, squint hers eyes, and show off that wicked smirk. It was absolutely disgusting.

"What are you doing out so late?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I bed saying that to you?" I questioned.

She smirked again "but I asked you first."

"I was just heading back from Spencer's."

"You two make an interesting pair. Really I never would have pictured you two together. I mean you guys are nothing alike."

I crossed my arms "that's where you're wrong. It seems like Spencer's the only one I've ever connected with."

She gave a dry laugh "she's not the only one that you've connected with."

"Don't go there," I warned.

"What ever if you think that Spencer is your like hero or heroine then maybe I should get rid of her. After all my job is to cause people pain and suffering."

My protective instincts kicked in. "You better not do anything to hurt Spencer or I'll..."

"You'll what?" She hissed and then laughed. "Arrest me and take me to prison. There's no law against having a little fun with people."

"There is when you use blackmail."

"I have nothing to be guilty about."

"There are things," I reminded her.

There she goes again giving her wicked smirk. "You haven't forgotten our little deal have you?"

"How could I?"

"Well now I have a new deal. I know you want to tell the truth, but you won't," she said.

"What makes you so sure?"

She points a finger at me and says "if you say one word to anybody I will tell everyone that it was Spencer!"

I gasped "you wouldn't!"

She smirked and crossed her arms "I think we both know I would."

"You can't say that it was Spencer, she didn't do anything. You're the one that blinded Jenna."

"Oh yeah it was me it was all me, but nobody will ever know the truth. I'm going to make Spencer look guilty, so you get to watch your little bed buddy get haled off away to prison, kind of like she was a few weeks ago. If I were you I would spend every moment you have left with her, because I'm going to the police station right now."

"You can't do that."

"You wanna bet?" She laughs "any other pathetic remarks you want to make?"

I nodded my head and stepped away from her "yeah I have something to say. Spencer did you get all that?"

Alison's eyes grew two sizes when Spencer and Aria stepped out from the shadows. They both had their phones on recording the whole thing. Spencer had a smirk on her face and so did Aria.

"Oh yeah I got it," she said. "Every little word."

"No you can't show that to the police Spencer!" Alison hissed. "If you show that to the police I will ruin you!"

Spencer pressed a button on her phone "oh I won't be showing this to the police, because I sent it to Hanna and Emily they will show this to the police."

Alison stepped back and for the first time ever she looked defeated. "No you guys please no."

"Why should we show you sympathy when you never shown sympathy to anyone else?" Spencer questioned.

"Face it Alison, it's over you can't hurt people anymore," Aria said.

The sound of police sirens in the distances startled her. Aria took off running down the sidewalk. Spencer tugged on my hand to pull me along with them. We ran down the sidewalk and meet up with Hanna, Emily, and Caleb around the block. We all stood on the sidewalk watching the cops put Alison in handcuffs and escort her to the back of the car. Smiles grew on all of our faces.

I never thought I'd see the day when the queen bee Alison gets arrested. We all stood their in amazement as the cops drove by with Alison in the back seat. Alison glared at us as she rode by. I felt someone's hand slip into mine. When I looked up Spencer was standing beside me. I smiled and laced our fingers together.

"You know it's not too late to finish what we were doing earlier when we were interrupted," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled "my place or yours?"

"Your place is closer," she whispered and pressed a single kiss to my neck.

I tightened my grip on her hand as we turned to the others. We all said goodnight to each other and then went our separate ways. Spencer and I giggled as we ran down the street back to my loft. When we got back to the loft I slammed Spencer's back against the door as I attacked her lips with mine. I reached behind her to open the door and we both stumbled backwards. She slammed the door shut with her foot then went back to kissing me.

She peeled my coat off my shoulders and threw it somewhere in the loft. I took of her jacket and threw it in the same direction my coat went. Next her fingers went down to unbutton my shirt and then she pushed it off my shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor. I pulled back a little to take her shirt off and threw it on the floor next to my shirt. She giggled as I lifted her up allowing her to wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. The sound of her laugh filled the room as I carried her back to my bedroom and threw her down on the bed.

The sound of our moans and groans filled the loft. Tonight I felt extra happy. Having Spencer here in my arms knowing that she's safe is the best filling in the world. Now Alison isn't around to cause her or anyone else trouble. For the first time ever Spencer is free. We're both free.

After we were done making love Spencer and I laid in bed wrapped up in each other's arms. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of our heartbeats. One thing I could spend forever doing is lying here listening to the sound of Spencer's heart beating. I knew that Spencer was also listening to my heartbeat. My heart that beat for her and her only.

**The end. Like I said someone asked me to write this, so I did. I know the endings not great, but that was because I wasn't sure how to end it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest: Could you please write a one shot where Toby is feeling frisky and Spencer does not want to do anything to exhilarating because of his broken leg from the summer final?**

Spencer's pov

The hum of the elevator and the sound of my foot tapping on the floor filled my ears. There was no one in the elevator besides a weeping women and her three year old son who could not seem to stay still. I tried to ignore the women arguing with her son when he asked why they were here. The women kneeled down and explained that they are here to visit daddy after his serious car accident.

"What's going on with daddy?" The little boy asked.

"Daddy was in a serious car accident tonight," the women replied.

"Who hit daddy?"

"Daddy wasn't paying attention and collided with a truck."

"Why did daddy hurt somebody?"

"He just wasn't feeling well that's all."

The boy titled his head "why was daddy driving if he wasn't feeling well?"

"That's enough questions Jimmy! Just stop talking!" She shouted.

Her son weeped and looked away. The lady rose to her feet and finally noticed my existence. When she talked about her husband hitting a truck I wondered if it was Toby that he hit. I fought back the urge to turn around and hound her with questions. Since known of the nurses or doctors are telling me anything.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," the women sighed. "Kids are a pain."

"He just wants to know about his dad,"I replied. "He's young not stupid.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

I turned to her and spoke in a hushed tone "it's means your son probably knows that your husband was D-R-U-N-K while he was driving."

"What's your problem lady?"

"My problem is my boyfriend may have been the one your husband hit."

The women's face softened. "Was your boyfriend a nineteen year old driving a tan truck?"

My throat went dry and my heart was racing. That was the man that hit my Toby. How could someone be so careless while driving. Instead of answering I nodded.

She laid a hand on my shoulder,"I'm sorry for my husband. He's a good man and a good father, it's just sometimes he loses his ways."

"I'm sure he is. My boyfriend was on his way to his graduation when he was hit. He was graduating from a police academy only to be hit by the kind of person people need protected from the most."

"I really am sorry and I hope your boyfriend isn't hurt to much."

"Me too. If you love your husband I suggest advising him to get some help on his..." I stopped and looked down at her son. "Problem," I finished in a hushed tone.

"I've tried," she exclaimed.

"Then try harder. My boyfriend is still alive after being hit, but next time your husband causes an accident and we both know there will be a next time. Next time that person might not be so lucky. Get him help for the sake of him, for the sake of you, for the sake of everyone, and most importantly for the sake of your son."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. We stepped off the elevator and got off on the 4th floor. Before we turned and went our separate ways the lady turned to me and said.

"Thank you for the advise and you're right he does need help. Again sorry for your boyfriend."

"I hope your husband is okay for the sake of you and your son."

She nodded a thanks then dragged her son down the hall. I sighed and turned around. My face lite up when I spotted that familiar blue eyed man wheeling his way down the hall. After being in the hospital for two days, he finally gets to come home. I smiled and walked down the hall to meet him haft way. I bent down to hug him and his arms came around me.

"Hey," I said once we pulled away.

"Hey I missed your smiling face," he said.

I giggled and blushed "you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

We got back in the elevator and made our way to my car. I helped him out of his chair and into my car. The car ride was silent, but comfortable silents. When we got to the loft Caleb, Hanna, and Emily came out from the Brew to help me get Toby in his loft. Once we got him settled on the couch I thanked the others for their help and then they left. I made him his favorite cup of tea and then sat next to him on the couch. I wanted to cuddle with him, but I was afraid to hurt his leg anymore then I already have.

"Stop that Spencer," he said.

"Stop what?"

He gives me a look "you know what. Stop blaming yourself for this."

I sighed and said "how could I not?

"Spence what happened to me was not your fault."

"If you weren't so worried about me and if I got to the Brew when I said I would then you never would've gotten hit by that drunk drive."

"Spencer," he murmurs while taking my hand. "This wasn't your fault. I'm always worried about you. I'm your boyfriend it's my job. I should've pulled over when I was on the phone. I'm a cop and I should know not to use my phone while driving." He huffed and shook his head "I'm going to make a horrible officer."

"Toby Cavanaugh!" I exclaimed. "You will not make a horrible police officer, you would be the best. You're becoming a cop, so you can keep people safe. For the first time ever Rosewood will finally have a cop that cares. Besides," I smirked. "You're going to make a very handsome cop that will have to stick around to make sure I stay out of trouble."

He grins "oh don't worry I'll be here to make sure delinquents like you don't cause any trouble."

I smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. When I pulled away he wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer. I was still afraid to come closer. If I cause his leg more pain I'll spend the rest of my life feeling guilty.

"Spence come here," he mumbled.

"I... I don't want to hurt your leg," I admitted.

"The pain of not touching you hurts more."

I sighed and said "okay, but cuddling is all we're going to do."

He pulls me closer to him and allows me to lay my head on his chest. I lay my arm over his admen and his arms came around my waist. He pressed his lips against my temple and moved his kisses down to my neck.

"Toby," I mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Just showing my girlfriend how much I love her," He mumbled into my neck.

I smiled and tried not to moan as he moved to my collarbone. Sure his lips feel good on my skin, but we can't be doing this now. Not when his leg is broken.

"Toby we can't do this now not when your leg is..."

"I broke my leg Spence, but my hands are fine."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't," he insisted.

"Fine," I sighed. "But if I hurt you we're stooping."

He nodded and went on kissing my lips. I moaned and slipped my tongue into his mouth. His hands moved to take off my shirt and laid it to the side. I took his shirt off next and threw it somewhere in the loft. After our clothes were removed we got down to business. I was surprised at how well he managed. I expected our love making to be different, but it wasn't. We made love just like we did any other time.

**Sorry this is short and didn't have much detail, but I was kind of in a hurry to write this. I've been asked to write this twice,so I finally did it. Hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

**Message: Let this be a lesson people! Don't drink and drive! You idiots need to stay off the rode if you drink! Your not only risking your life, but someone else's! Thank you and have a nice day.**

**,**


	20. Chapter 20

**Some on Instagram asked me to write a one shot about Spencer reuniting with Toby after she gets out of jail. I'm finally getting around to it, so here you go.**

**Toby's pov**

The cold November air nipped at my skin as I walked out of my loft and climbed into the truck. As soon as I got the call from her parents saying that Spencer would be released today, I tripped over myself several times trying to get out the door. I need to be more careful. I just got my cast off last week the last thing I need is another broken bone. Spencer has been held up in jail for almost a whole month. The only people that were allowed to see her were here parents. For the past several days I've been trying to think of ways that I could go see her. The day after I got my cast off was my first day at work as a cop. I thought since I was a cop it would be easy for me to sneak in to see.

Boy was I wrong. All the new trainees spent the whole day training for real emergencies. After I clocked out I tried to visit Spencer again and the guards stopped me.

_"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go back there."_

_ "I'm here to visit Spencer Hastings."_

_ "No visitors at this time."_

_ "Is that the rules?"_

_ "That's what the suspect said. She told us that if anyone tried to come see her to send them away."_

At the time I was upset, but now I understand why Spencer requested no visitors. Everyone would be trying to get in to ask her questions that she doesn't have the answers too. She probably didn't want anyone to see her in there being locked away in a cell for something she didn't do. I know that she's innocent. Her friends and family know it to. The biggest reason Spencer is turning visitors away is so Alison won't be able to sneak in.

If there's anyone on the planet that can understand what Spencer is going through and what she is feeling in this moment it would be me. I can't say our situations are the same, but they are similar. Her situation may be worse than mine. When this was happening to me I could stand up and say that i didn't do it and be a hundred percent sure of it. Spencer isn't so lucky. She can't remember everything she didn't that night and just because her friends told her she went back to the barn doesn't mean Spencer can confirm it. We all know Spencer didn't do it, but right now Spencer is probably having doubts about herself.

If Spencer hesitates in front of the court when she announces that she didn't commit the murder that she's accused for, then the jury may find her guilty. I could lose Spencer for a lot longer than just a month. That would torture me big time. Not being able to see the one you love is way worse the anything I've ever been through. Even my entire year in juvie wasn't as bad.

I arrived at the police station moments later. When I walked inside, all of her friends and family were waiting for Spencer by the front counter. Her parents were called back by a guard to come back and fill out some paper work. The whole time her mother started ranting about suing everyone for arresting their daughter for doing absolutely nothing.

"Has anyone heard any news about Spencer?" I asked the others.

"Thanks to her mom, Spencer won't be on house arrest, but the police are still going to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't leave town." Emily said.

"This is so stupid if Alison wasn't such a bitch then none of us would be in this situation," Hanna said.

"None of us would even be here to support Spencer if it weren't for Alison," Aria said.

Hanna gave her a look of confusion, "I'm sorry did you just defend Ali?"

"No I was just saying Alison brought us all here for reason."

"To play us."

We all spun around when we heard Spencer's voice. She stood in front of us with one hand on her hip. Her appearance was different since the last time I saw her. She's a lot thinner and there are dark circles under her eyes. I'm guessing she didn't get much sleep I didn't when I was locked up in this hell hole for a week. I noticed that she had a small cut on her lip and she had scratches on her hand. Spencer walked closer to us and then stopped.

"Alison never really cared about us and I think we've all learned that," Spencer continued what she was saying before. "She brought us together to make us her puppets. We're all her little Pinocchio's and she's the big Stromboli pulling the strings."

Spencer looked at all of us and we looked at her. Tears began to well up in her eyes. I'm not sure what was going through her mind right now. I didn't know if she was crying because of what she dealt with in jail or if she was happy to see us or if she was super pissed about hearing Alison's name. Maybe she was trying to decide which one of us she should hug first. Spencer dropped her hand to the side and walked past all of her friends and came straight towards me. Before I even had time to register what was happening Spencer's arms wrapped around me and she buried her face into my chest.

My arms came up and wrapped around her pulling her as close to me as humanly possible. The way she clinging to me right now I finally understood why. I knew and now she knows. She hugged me, because I am the only that understands what it's like to be in a place like that. She's been to Radley, Rehab, and now jail. This may not be the first time that she was arrested, but it's the first time she's actually had to live in a jail cell for more than a couple of hours.

Sobs rocked through her body. She clung to my body like a little kid hugging her daddy's leg on the first day of school. I knew she wouldn't want to let go for a long time. Even if she has a whole group of people around her to hug, all she wants right now is me. My arms tightened around her as her sobs grew louder and her shaking grew stronger.

"Please don't let me go," she whispered through her sobs.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I won't I promise."

Our friends just stood back and let us hug it out. We didn't care about all the policemen watching us all we cared about were each other. Spencer's sobs began to subside and her body stopped shaking. She relaxed into my arms and finally pulled away. She only pulled back a little and kept one of her arms wrapped around me.

"Spencer, what happened to your lip?" Aria asked.

Spencer sniffled and whipped the tears on her cheeks, "um it's a long story."

I took her by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing me. "Did someone hurt you?"

She bit down on her lip and said "not exactly."

"What happened, Spencer and whose ass do I need to shove a heel up?" Hanna asked.

"You guys don't even know the story," she said.

"Come on Spencer tell us," Emily said.

"I promise to hold back Toby when he tries to kill whoever did that you," Caleb teased.

I shot Caleb a glare and he chuckled. He's probably right though. If somebody did hurt my girl I would not hesitate to rip their head off. Even if that means spending more time in jail, I would still do anything for Spencer.

"Can we please get out of here? I already spent four weeks in this place I don't want to spend another minute," Spencer said.

"Yeah I think I'll take Spencer to my place, so she can get some sleep," I said.

The others nodded and they each said their goodbyes to Spencer. We walked outside and hoped in my truck. The drive was silent. Nothing both the sound of the radio and the heat blowing through the air vents. When we stopped at the red light I couldn't stop myself from scanning over her body. She looks so skinny and the scratches on her body are really starting to make me think that someone did hurt her. I know how violent people can get in prison. Spencer is not a criminal and they locked her up with real dangerous people. Plus she's tinny and someone can easily hurt her or rape her.

I shook my head no there is no way that I can even think about anyone touching Spencer in that way. Not without me going up to those guys and ripping their balls off for laying a hand on her. I was so worried about Spencer being in that place for so long. All those nights when I couldn't sleep, being up all night worrying about her. I always worry about her, but this time was different. This time I didn't get to wake up to call her every time I felt like something was wrong. The only thing that did calm my nerves some was when I got a hand written letter from Spencer. She sent it to me about a week after she was arrested.

_Dear Toby, The first week in prison was great! I have two roommates named Christina and Riley and they are just such amazing people! Like really Riley and I have become so damn close that she peed on my pillow! My favorite roommate is Christina, me and her are getting along so great! My parents are the reason that her dad is in jail. I've also learned that Christina's older brother Phil was sent to juvie because of something Alison made him do! Sound familiar? _

_Of course since I'm in Alison's "posy," I am also to blame. Hell lately a lot of people in here blame me for shit Alison has done. What am I her babysitter? Last time I checked I didn't sign up for the babysitters club, so I'm not obligated to follow her around to make sure she stays out of trouble. Like what do people expect me to do put her on a lease and squirt her with a water bottle anytime she thinks about doing something bad? Anyway what was I talking about? Oh yeah my amazing roommates! Last night, Christina threw chunky pudding at me. Can you say best friends?_

_Okay sarcasm time is over now time for the real serious stuff. Toby I know you're probably freaking out and you're worried about me, but don't. If you know me well enough, then you know I'm strong enough to handle this. There is nothing in my life that I haven't already seen or been through. I've been through some pretty weird stuff and compared to everything this is the only normal thing that has happened. I remember you telling me once about how it was. You told me how dangerous the people could be and how rude some of the guards were. You told me and I just nodded acting like I understood, but I understand it now. I'm sorry I didn't become your knight and shining armor sooner. I know that even after you read this letter you will still be worried about me. I guess that's one of the many reasons why I love you. _

_You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine. Even if you're afraid of me going through the same things you went through I don't want you to worry about me. You can't worry about me and don't you dare lose it. That's the last thing I need is for the person I love most in the world to fall apart when I need everyone to stay strong. Now is not the time to show weakness. That's what Alison wants she's just trying to push us to our breaking point. I've already been to my breaking point more than a couple times and now is not the time to break again. The past has broken me and made me stronger._

_ I'm not letting Alison get to me and neither should you. Be the strong person I know you are. You are strong Toby, even if you don't think you are and you a certainly not powerless. I got to go now it's time for roll call. I miss you so much I know we'll be together soon. I love you._

_Love always your girl Spencer_

That letter did make me feel better, but just like Spencer said I still worried about her. How am I supposed to help it? She's the love of my life and I'm her over protective boyfriend. Once you become protective over someone you care about it's not something that just goes away.

The truck came to a stop as we pulled up in front of the loft. I jumped out of the truck and ran over to the other side to open Spencer's door. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek as a thank you. She held my hand as we walked up the stairs together and through the door. I made her a cup of coffee and fixed it just how she liked it dark with milk and a little bit of sugar. She took the cup from me and thanked me. I sat next to her on the sofa and sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to make me guess?"

She looked down at her coffee cup," are you really going to make me tell you?"

"No I'm not going to make you, but I would like it if you did."

She took a sip from her cup and then set it on the coffee table. "It's really not a big deal, so can we please drop it?"

"I can't drop it when I'm concerned about you."

She sighed, "I got into a fight."

"What?"

"A fight you know violent physical contact?"

"Yeah I know what a fight is, but you got into a fight?"

"Yes."

"You got into a fight with whom?"

"Remember the girl I told you about in my letter?"

I nodded.

"Well we we're working outside and she started saying some snapping remarks about my family. I was being the better person and just letting it go. Then she starter bring up other things and talking about Alison. Believe me if there's anyone that understands what it is like to hate Alison it would be me. Christina started talking about my drug addiction and asked me what it's like to forget a whole summers worth of events. Then the next thing I know I'm attacking her to the ground. She hit me once, but I had the upper hand for most of the fight. The cops finally came and broke up the fight."

For a moment I sat there in shock. My girlfriend, the one that always tries her best to keep everything under control, got into a fight. She got into a fight with someone from jail and won. Now I see that she can handle herself, but it's still shocking to me.

"Spencer you could've been hurt," I said.

She threw her hands up in the air. "Really I could've been hurt? Toby I've already been hurt more times than I can count, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. One little fight isn't going to stop me."

"Yeah, but fights in jail can get pretty brutal."

"Yeah, so is being almost thrown off a train or almost being kicked to death by a horse."

I looked down at my hands and sighed. "I just can't believe you got into a fight."

"Well believe it, because I'm tired of everyone running their mouths about me when they don't even know what's going on. I'm sick of everyone talking about me and me always having to stand by not doing anything about it!"

I put my hand on her shoulder to try and get her to relax. "Spence calm down."

She sighed and leaned into my touch. "I'm sick of this."

"I know," I said while rubbing her shoulders.

Spencer leaned back against my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. She took a deep breath and for a moment we just sat there.

"As soon as I graduate high school I'm getting out of Rosewood and I'm never looking back," she said.

"Is –A or Alison going to let that happen?"

"If I stay here being too afraid of what –A will do if I try to leave, then I never will get out of here and I'll be living my whole life in fear."

"So your plan is to leave Rosewood and never look back?"

"That's the plan."

"Well what will you take with you?"

She shrugged and said "I don't know I'll probably take my favorite shirt that I borrowed from you and the necklace you gave me."

I nuzzled my nose against her cheek, "anything else?"

She twisted her lips," um I might take you."

I smiled and said "Might?"

"Yeah I'm only taking things with me that I like."

"Oh and you like me?"

"Yeah you're okay," she teased.

I chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then I kissed her cheek and then her lips. She cupped my face to deepen the kiss. My arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to me. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and her hands ran up and down my chest. When air became necessary, we pulled away.

I smiled and said, "You're okay too."

She laughed and playfully nudged my shoulder. Spencer sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was exhausted and needed to get some sleep.

I kissed her forehead and said, "Ready for bed?"

She nodded and I scoped her up so I was carrying her bridal style. I carried her to our room and laid her down on the bed. I gave her one of my shirts to change into. After I changed into my pajama pants, I cuddled up with Spencer on the bed. Her head rested on my chest and my arms where around her body. I ran combed my fingers through her hair and listened to the sound of her breathing.

"Toby?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

I gave her a look, "for what?"

"Everything," she replied lazily.

She laid her arms a crossed my chest and sighed. My arm circled around her waist and I pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered. Tears were streaming down her face. I used my thumb to whip her tears. Spencer has been through so much and yet she's still the strongest person I know. I know she always tells me to stop worrying about her all the time, because she can take care of herself, but I can't help it. I love her so much words cannot describe it and when you love someone that much you never stop caring or worrying about them. Being over protective is part of being in love.

I whipped the remained tears off her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you too."

**The end**

**Sorry if this sucked, but I did the best I could This took my ALL afternoon to write, plus I spent last night coming up with what to write. I hope some people enjoyed it. Thanks for reading please review! Also if you have any suggestions put them in the reviews. **


End file.
